Harry Potter and the Four Badger 1
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Twists, and turns, it all started with Susan Bones meeting Harry potter in the book store. Little did she know taking him to her aunt because of signs of abuse on Harry would complicate and change her life. Hufflepuff!Harry! Abusive!Dursleys! Rated T because of mentioned abuse. 112 followers! and my most reviewed story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the four Badgers. Year 1

 **The First chapter is done from Susan and Amelia's world.**

 **Okay, so this is the first of seven stories. It is Hufflepuff Harry, and his friends are Sheryl Winston (OC), Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Finchley. Daphne Greengrass, Lily Moon, Cedric Diggory, Theodore Knott, Tracy Davis, their other Dormmates and sometimes Draco Malfoy are also friends. They will be friendly with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, too. However, I have a poll for what house they should be in on my profile. What you say will depend on how much they do with them.**

 **At the current state, I have finished writing the first year. When I have posted it all, I will start the second year. I will also close the poll then.**

 **Updates will be erratic! No nagging, please.**

 **Words; 2594 (not including A/N!)**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Henry Potter**

Susan Bones and her aunt, Amelia Bones; were making their way through Diagon Alley. They were shopping for Susan's school supplies, as they had just got her letter for Hogwarts and today seemed like a good time to go. Little did they know, shopping on this day would change the courses of their lives, forever.

Very soon, Susan would be heading off to Hogwarts where she hoped to get into Hufflepuff House, because the Bones are related to Helga Hufflepuff. Like everyone before her; Susan wanted to continue the all-Hufflepuff line. Susan thought it would be a synch, and Amelia thought Susan was well suited for the house; too. Though, she did think Susan would be suited for Slytherin, too.

As they entered the Bookshop, Susan and her aunt separated to look around. It would be quicker to find the books that way, and there were a lot of people about in the store; so, this would be easier and quicker.

When Susan was looking in the History section, she saw a boy with messy black hair, broken glasses and green eyes; was also there. She could not help but notice that he looked very small for his maturity, and he had lots of bumps and scratches on his skin. One of those things by itself Susan wouldn't have noticed, but all of it made her notice him and the bad state he was in.

Susan went up to the boy and said kindly as he was looking a little lost, "Do you need any help?"  
"Err, no! I'm right," said the boy quickly. He was giving her nervous glances

Susan offered, being polite, "I am Heiress Susan Bones."

"Harry Potter. But according to Hagrid, I was Christened Henry Potter and I'm an Heir," said Harry. He was finding it all confusing! And what was he the Heir to, anyway?

Susan asked gasping, "The Henry Potter? The boy who lived?"  
"That's what Hagrid told me I was," said Harry, who was a little nervous.

Susan asked giving him another look over, "What happened to you? You look like you have been beaten up! Didn't your family get you patched up?"

"No, they don't like me very much," Harry said, as remark more than anything else.

Susan said, grabbing Harry's hand, "That is not acceptable, you are coming to see my aunt!" Then she started dragging Harry off.

"No! It's fine! I'm fine!" protested Harry, who was starting to panic as Susan dragged him to her aunt.

Amelia saw Susan dragging a black-haired boy, who looked like he was protesting about being dragged. Amelia shook her head: what was she doing?! She had told Susan millions of times not to drag people around.

Amelia asked her niece sternly, "What is the meaning of this, Susan?"  
"Aunty, this is Heir Henry 'Harry' Potter. Harry, this is my aunt, Lady Amelia Bones. Aunty, his family didn't patch him up when he got injured; and well… look!" Susan said, almost throwing Harry at Amelia. She was very upset about it all.

Amelia was a gasped at how badly Harry Potter was injured: if nothing else, his aunt and uncle -or whatever they were, - could be charged with child neglect.

Amelia said softly, "Hello, Heir Potter, I am Lady Amelia Bones; and I am a magical police officer. Do you mind if I call you Harry? You may call me Amelia."  
"Be my guest: and sure," Harry said shrugging. He found it odd someone asking permission to call him something simple like Harry.

"Thanks. Why haven't your guardians taken you to the hospital? Those Injures could get infected, then you could get Tetanus or septicemia and die," Amelia asked sounding serious.

"I'm not worth the money to pay the bills, and they'd probably like that," said Harry quietly; then he looked horrified about what he had said.

Amelia said to Susan quickly, "You to continue shopping, I have to see to this." Amelia was trying to stay calm, but Susan could see she was about ready to hex someone. Probably Harry's relatives.

"No! please," started Harry, trying to stop Amelia; but she had already left before he could say any more.

Susan said, threatening to drag Harry along again, "Let's get our books."

Harry nodded solemnly, then they went to gather their remaining books. When they had gotten all their books and paid for them; Susan asked, "What do you still have to get?"  
"A pet and wand," responded Harry softly.

Susan said smiling, "Same as me. Let's go to the pet shop, then!"

"Why did you start off with speaking to me very formally?" Harry asked Susan.

"Calling one by their title without permission to use their first name is the traditional side of things," was all Susan said as they made their way to the next stop.

On the way into the Menagerie, they were walking along calmly and chatting merrily, until; Harry ran straight into someone! When Susan saw who it was, she said making sure, "Heiress Sheryl Winston?"  
Sheryl apologised to Harry, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Oh, hi, Heiress Susan Bones!"

Sheryl had sandy blonde hair, and lavender eyes and she was looking very embarrassed at the moment. But Harry was thinking that you would be very rude not to be. She was carrying a bag of cat food.

Susan said charmingly, "Harry, this is Heiress Sheryl Winston: my cousin. Sheryl, this is Heir Henry Potter."

"The Heir Henry Potter? Oh, it's so great to meet you!" said Sheryl bowing.

Harry said shyly, -almost fearful, - "It's nice to meet you."

Susan asked, wondering as Sheryl had a pet, "What did you get, Sheryl?"  
"Cat food," Sheryl said, gently waving the bag of it. Then she continued, "My kneazle eats like there is no tomorrow. Then again, she's still a baby. Anyway, I better rush: I am already five minutes late for meeting my mother at the bookshop! Bye, Susan: nice meeting you, Henry! See you on the train!" Then she ran off.

Susan said shaking her head, "Sheryl is nearly always late: that's just her. Come on."

They entered the shop and split up. Ten minutes after entering the shop, Susan heard Harry talking to the Snakes! That really surprised Susan. He was making conversation with a yellow and white snake.

Susan asked, not seeing why he wouldn't, "Are you going to get a snake?"  
"I can't: it's not on the list," said Harry sadly, brandishing his school supply list.

Susan said after thinking for a while, "There is an old rule that Godric Gryffindor created which can get around that: if you can speak to, or have an infinity to an animal; you may bring one into the school. I will show you that rule later if you like."

Harry said smiling shyly, "That would be nice."

Susan frowned slightly: she found some of the ways Harry talked very odd. She decided she would talk to her aunt about it later. Susan waved at the shopkeeper, and he came over.

Susan said taking charge, "My friend here, want's a snake."

"Okay. What snake do you want, Mr?" asked the Shop Keeper raising an eyebrow.

Harry said quietly, "I want Allegro: that white and yellow snake."

"They make very loyal friends. In Arabia, they are used for guarding jewel rooms. It's called the long-fanged Sand Devil. Even a scratch from its fang can send you to the land of clouds. Of course, they had to have their venom watered down before being allowed in the country; so, don't worry too much about being scratched," said the Shopkeeper, as he slipped on very, very thick gloves and got the snake out. Susan quickly ran off to get the animal she wanted so they could pay and leave.

Harry and the Shopkeeper made their way to the front desk and Susan met them there. Susan had chosen a black cat with red eyes that creeped Harry out. It made Harry shiver, so he hoped he wouldn't have to look at them too much.

When they walked out of the shop, they had lots of food for their new companions and a cage for them! As a result, Harry and Susan were both sporting big smiles. Susan said pointing down the street, "It's time to get our wands."

"Why did we save that for last?" Harry asked curiously, as they made their way towards a shop called Ollivanders.

Susan answered simply, "Wands can take a while."

When they arrived outside, they looked up, read the sign saying 'Ollivander's Wand shop,' and went in. The first thing the two children noticed upon entering the shop was how dusty it was. It was ridiculous! Surely the owner could dust or get a housekeeper?!

Harry whispered as they looked around, "I would not have been popular if I let my Aunt's house look like this."

"Likes things being clean then? I have to say I am not a fan of dust," Susan said, gently running her finger along a bench, then looking at her finger to see it coated in a layer of dust.

Then an old man appeared before them. He said nodding, "I have been expecting you; Heir Potter, Heiress Bones. First wands?"  
"Yes, Lord Ollivander; And we're in a hurry," said Susan, knowing that Ollivander can ramble a bit. Then she said, "Harry, this is Lord Ollivander; one of the best Wandmakers around."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry offering a smile. Then he wondered what the thing of first greetings was and then referring to someone by their last name and title when they didn't know them well? It was all too confusing for Harry's little brain.

Ollivander said ghostly, "Same, Heir Potter. I am sorry that I sold the wand that gave you that scar." He looked at exactly where Harry's scar was before continuing, "Fine wand that one, a fine one indeed: he could have been great: but alas, he threw it all away. He did great things, but they were bad; which just shows what he could have done. Now, lady's first. Left or right hand, Heiress Bones?"

"Left," responded Susan.

Ollivander said raising an eyebrow, "Don't get many of those." A certain look of excitement filled his eyes.

Then he disappeared into the wand collection; to get wands, or that's what Harry thought, at least. After all, there were probably the wands behind the counter and they were here for wands. It made sense: if someone wanted to nick one, behind the counter would be the best spot.

Harry said while they waited for the Wandmaster to return, "Interesting person."

"I think that would be an understatement," said Susan laughing.

When Ollivander came back, he was carrying quite a few long, skinny boxes. He said, pulling a wand out, and handing it to Susan, "Try this one: oak, with the core of a unicorn's mane and it's 14 inches. One of the longest I've ever made. I think the longest was 15 and a half inches: sold that to an African lad over six foot in height. He might still be at Hogwarts: I think it was only three years ago."

"Interesting," Harry said, humouring Ollivander.

Susan took the wand and gave the wand a flick, but Ollivander quickly took it back and gave her another one.

Five wands later, he said, "Try this one: 12 inches, olive, with the core of a Phoenix who was very brave and lived in the deep African Jungle."

Susan took it, and she immediately felt the feeling her Aunty had told her she would feel when she got her wand. Ollivander said, "That's the one. You're an interesting person Heiress Bones, this wand shows that. Now, Heir Potter: which hand?"  
"Right: I am more common," said Harry. And right-handed people were more common, after all.

Ollivander went to get more wands. When he came back, he said, "Try this: beach, Dragon Heartstring and 11 inches. Quite a stubborn wand."

Harry took, it but then Ollivander took it back almost immediately. Ollivander said, "No, no! Not that one!"

A short while later, Harry was getting very bored. He and Susan had been here for an hour! Ollivander muttered as he brought another box out, "I wonder. Try this: 11 and a half inches, Holly, with the Core of a Phoenix's feather. Nice and simple."

Harry went to take it, but as soon as he touched it; it zapped him! "Ouch!" he cried, letting go of the wand and jumping back!

"What happened?" asked Susan, surprised.

Ollivander answered, "This wand does not like Heir Potter one bit: maybe it's because of his scar and the connection the wand has with it. This wand and the wand who gave him the scar are brother wands. A very rare happening, indeed."  
"Does that mean you know who You-Know-Who really is?" asked Harry, curious.

Ollivander nodded and he said, "He was a half-blood: Consort of Slytherin house Tom Riddle. He fancies himself as Lord Slytherin. He's not though: I know the true Lord, but I won't say until the time's right." He eyes were fixed on Harry for a moment. "Now, Heir Potter, try this one: 11 inches, Hawthorn with the hair of a very peaceful, and kind unicorn. Try it."

Harry took it, and it felt like reuniting with an old friend. Ollivander said, "That is your wand, Heir Potter. Now, each of those is nine galleons; please."

"Can we have a wand holster each? I will pay for yours, Harry," said Susan quickly.

Harry said trying to stop her, "No, Susan! I have more than enough money! I don't need others paying for me."

"Nonsense! It's fine. Anyway, that's what friends are for," said Susan, waving it off. Harry could only thank Susan out of fear of being given a lecture for questioning her decisions. They paid for the wand holsters and wands then left the shop.

Harry asked, "Where are you meeting your aunt, Susan?"

"Leaky Cauldron, probably. Come on," said Susan, heading up the street.

When they got there, Amelia was just leaving to come and find them. She said to Susan, "Your back late: I was expecting you to be waiting."

"The wands took a while," said Susan dryly.

Amelia asked Harry, spying Allegro, "Is that a snake?"  
"Yes, this is Allegro," said Harry showing her.

Amelia nodded then said, "Come on, let's head back."

"I better go. See you!" said Harry getting ready to leave.

Amelia said "No Harry, we arrested your relatives: Lord Dumbledore saw them to the Muggle prison himself! I have never seen him so furious."

"What! Why?" asked a shocked Harry.

Amelia answered, "We wanted to check your home lifestyle, which was fine: but, your uncle attacked one of my Aurors at the door; then your aunt freely admitted to abusing you. We called Lord Dumbledore as he wanted you to be there, and he had no idea of the treatment they treated you with. He will be facing a fine for not checking on you, but that's nothing compared to what your relatives will face."

"But, where do I go now?" stammered Harry. It was all overwhelming, including the business with Lord Dumbledore. He hoped someone would clearly explain it later when he had gotten used to it all.

Amelia said as she had volunteered, "For now you can stay with us. We have plenty of room since it's Bones Manor and only Susan and I live there. Apart from my sister's family, we're the only ones left."  
"Can I stay with you permanently?" asked Harry hopefully.  
"Well; it will be permanent unless you want to change it," answered Amelia, non-emotionally. Her speaking like that confused Susan and Harry, and creeped them out a bit.

Susan then said, marching off, "Let's go home!"

 **End chapter.**

 **Now, I gave Harry a different wand because he will be different to cannon, so it there for follows his wand will be different. The wand kind of represents the owner's personality and ideals. And putting Harry in a different house would change both of those, which is** **why. And it is plausible because of the connection the Holly wand might not like Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; The Secret**

 **Now, I am going to reveal Harry's pairing in this chapter, and I'll reveal some others now so you can't send me hate mail because I was stringing you along or something:  
Daphne X Theodore**

 **Justin X Astoria**

 **Susan X Cedric**

 **And then Draco X Ginny or Draco X Luna. And don't get upset, this is my story! And I've told you right near the beginning.**

 **Words: 3392.**

 **At the Greengrass household…**

Albus Winston and his friend, Cygnus Greengrass were having a nice cup of tea at Cygnus's manor, when a paper on a side table started glowing! Surprised, both men jumped up, but Cygnus was the one who read it.

He asked, confused and frazzled as he did so, "I don't believe this! The contract our parents made: is activated! Which means, there is male Greengrass Sheryl's age floating around."

"But unless your wife has had a child when you were not looking or you have a secret brother; how's that possible?" asked Albus. Albus has short light brown hair and green eyes, and he was quite tall. Cygnus had grey hair, ice blue eyes, and he was taller than Albus.

As Albus examined the contract, Cygnus said, "A trip to Gringott's is in order, now. Let's go before Jasmine comes down."

Albus wasn't sure why Cygnus wanted to leave before Jasmine came down, but he didn't say anything; he just nodded. Then, the two men grabbed their coats from the coat stand in the corner of the room. Once coats were in hand, they left via the floo.

Jasmine Greengrass, Cygnus's wife came down the stairs as the fire disappeared. Jasmine had cream white hair, which was done in a ponytail. She had friendly light blue eyes and was quite short.

She called, wondering why downstairs was so quiet, "Cygnus? Albus?"  
Then a 9-year-old girl with very light brown hair and eyes very much like Jasmine's came running down the stairs, making a racket. She was laughing and cackling at the top of her voice.

A voice from upstairs shouted, "ASTORIA! YOUR MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!"  
"Oh! Sweeten up, Daphne!" called back the nine-year-old girl, Astoria. Then she asked, seeing her mum's suspicious expression, "What's the matter, mum?"  
"Your father and Albus have done a disappearing act on me," said Jasmine, sounding very unimpressed as she peered into the living room. How dare they?!

Then Jasmine went into the living room to search for the reason for the two lords sudden disappearance. Astoria half-heartedly followed. Jasmine looked at a piece of paper on the coffee table. After looking for a few minutes, Jasmine gasped, staggering back in shock, dropping the paper.

Astoria asked, wondering about her mother's sudden change in demeanour, "What's that?"  
"A contract which says that the next boy in this family, will have to marry a Winston girl. And it's activated; which is impossible!" said Jasmine, exasperated. She was looking very shocked.

Astoria asked, hopeful, "Does that mean, Sheryl will become Daphne and I's cousin or sister?"  
"Yes. Now, why don't you go and get washed up for dinner? I'll go and tell the elves to put it on," suggested Jasmine. Astoria nodded, and she ran back upstairs, laughing and making a din. She got shouted at by Daphne (again,) in the process.

 **With Albus and Cygnus…**

Albus and Cygnus had just reached the front desk at Gringotts. Albus and Cygnus showed their lordship rings to the Goblin at the front desk. The Goblin asked, raising an eyebrow, "What can I do for you, Lord Winston and Lord Greengrass?"

"We have a marriage contract between our families, but it hasn't activated and no one's been around to activated. That is, until fifteen minutes ago when it activated while we were drinking tea," said Cygnus.

The Goblin said, raising his hand to them as he stood up, "Wait here."

He left and came back ten minutes later; Albus and Cygnus patiently waited at the desk. While they did, they looked around and admired the elegant décor. While they did, they had the rare pleasure of seeing a female Goblin.

"Now, that a rare sight to see," Albus whispered.  
"Yes; agreed," Cygnus whispered back as their Goblin came back.

When the Goblin returned; he said, "Lord Greengrass; you had a sister, Ariel Greengrass. She was adopted by muggles, and became Lily Evans then Lily Potter."  
"Wait, so the famous Henry Potter is my Nephew? And you mean that Lily Potter?" asked Cygnus, shocked.

The Goblin nodded. Albus asked, keeping everything moving while Cygnus was temporarily shocked, "Where is he now?"  
"Bones Manor," responded the Goblin quietly.

"So that's the kid Lady Bones has taken in. Tasmania said that everyone had been talking about it at the Ministry," Albus said. His wife came home quite annoyed that no one was telling her about this kid Amelia had taken in.

Cygnus said, partly ignoring Albus, "Well, thank you. May gold flow through your vaults."

"Goodbye," said Albus simply. Then, the two lords left.

Cygnus said as they left, "We need to pay Lady Bones a visit, but not tonight: she'd kill us if we did."

"Your right. How about tomorrow? Sheryl is visiting anyway," Albus suggested.

Cygnus said, agreeing, "That sounds good."  
When they got to the fireplace at the Leaky Caldron, Cygnus asked, "Tomorrow? Bones Manor?"  
"Sounds good," Albus agreed.

They then said their good-byes and went home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Cygnus got home, Jasmine was waiting for him with a venomous glare. She looked ready to murder; Cygnus gulped as he realised he was going to have to tread carefully.

Jasmine said, descending upon her husband, "And where have you been, Lord Cygnus Aethers Greengrass?" She was very mad. Jasmine only called Cygnus by his full name when she was ready to murder.  
"That contract; it has activated," said Cygnus simply.

Jasmine said, paling and sitting down, "How? We don't have a son! I don't have any siblings, your brother is infertile and your sister disappeared, and most likely dead." Cygnus had just confirmed Jasmine's fear.

"Well, my sister is dead now; but she had a son, Henry Potter," said Cygnus.

Jasmine said smiling, "Astoria is going to be excited when she finds out she's the cousin of the Famous Henry Potter. Where is he now, though?"  
"Your friend, Lady Bones, she took him in. Albus and I and going to pay a visit tomorrow," said Cygnus shaking his head.

Jasmine said, "We will come too; I mean the girls and me."

"That's fine. How long to dinner?" asked Cygnus, being hungry.

Jasmine said, starting glaring again, "A while."

"Right, I will write to Lady Bones to tell her we're coming tomorrow," said Cygnus. Then he headed to his study while Jasmine sighed: at least he had an excuse this time!

 **At Bones Manor…**

Harry had just finished unpacking his stuff into the room he had been given at the Manor. Admittedly, it wasn't very much he had to unpack. His room was huge, though! It would have been the size of an average living room.

Susan came in and asked, "What do you think?"  
"it's beautiful! It's better than anything I've ever had," said Harry shyly.

Susan went to sit down; but as she was about to, she saw the yellow of Allegro where she was about to sit, and then she jumped up yelping.

Allegro grumbled, moving further onto the bed, " _Ssilly, human! How dare sshe disturb my ssleep."_

 _"That'ss life, Allegro,"_ Harry said to his snake. He was trying hard not to laugh.

Susan commented, "Parcel Tongue sounds weird."  
"Does it? it just sounds like English to me," said Harry somewhat shyly.

Susan nodded, moving to sit in a chair. Then she said, "Before we go to Hogwarts, I am going to warn you, that everyone will be expecting you to be a dashing hero, always in the spotlight."

"I see. They will be disappointed, I am the type who hides in your shadow. And I won't give anything that isn't asked," said Harry, smiling shyly. However, that last bit of what he said was very firm.

Susan asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Habit. When I went to school with my cousin, if I volunteered information during a class, he would tell my uncle. And then, my uncle would abuse me, no. I mean; he would give me a stern talking," said Harry, who looked like he was about to charge off.

Susan was about to say something when Amelia's voice came from downstairs. "You two! If you don't get down here this second, I will feed our dinner to the Cerberus!" shouted Amelia from downstairs.

Susan said as they rushed downstairs, "And she actually would do that too."

"Do you have a Cerberus?" asked Harry, curious.

Susan nodded, she said, "There's a cave in that mountain behind us: it lives there."

As they had their dinner, an owl came in. Amelia stated, seeing the seal, "It's from Cygnus!"  
Amelia took the letter while Susan said, "What does he want?"  
"Well, he, his family and the Winstons are coming tomorrow," Amelia said simply.

"What on earth for?" asked Susan, surprised about the sudden want to visit.

Harry asked, "Is Sheryl Winston and the Winstons coming tomorrow related?"  
"Yep," said Susan.

Amelia said, "They are bringing the children. Albus and Cygnus want to talk to me about something; they don't say what though."

"I hope they are nice," said Harry, quietly and shyly.

Then Allegro slithered in and asked, " _Iss there dinner for me?"_

"Amelia, is there anything I can give my snake to eat?" asked Harry.

Amelia nodded, then she called, "Jack!"  
A house elf appeared. Harry had seen a house elf when he first arrived but seeing them just appear did still give him a surprise.

Amelia asked the elf, "Can you bring in a bowl of rats?"  
The house elf nodded, but it did give her an odd look before he vanished. He came back about ten minutes later with some stunned rats in a bowl. Jack put the bowl on the floor, then quickly vanished.

Allegro said as he went to eat them, " _Thank you, Masster Harry and Misss Amelia."_

"Allegro says Thank you, Amelia," said Harry.

Amelia said, "Well, he is quite welcome."

"Are the Greengrasses and the rest of Sheryl's family nice? Sheryl seemed nice," asked Harry, returning to the original conversation.

Amelia was about to speak; but, Susan got there before her, "They're all quite nice. Daphne can be a bit of a prickle bush though. Like one time I was around there; Sheryl, Astoria and I were playing a board game while Daphne was reading, and she complained about Astoria being too loud when Astoria had just won a game. It was the first game she had won against us, too."

"She doesn't sound that nice," commented Harry shyly.

Amelia said, "A funny one Daphne is: sometimes she seems perfectly friendly and sometimes she doesn't. I don't know what to think anymore."

After breakfast the next day, Amelia, Susan and Harry were waiting for their visitors in the living room. That was quarter to ten: the guests were due to arrive any minute. At half past ten, a green fire appeared in the fireplace, and two people stepped out. It was Sheryl and a woman who looked like her mother.

The woman had light blonde hair, and she had lavender eyes. Amelia said smiling, "Heiress Sheryl, Lady Tasmania; your late."

"Lady Amelia, Heiress Susan; nice to see you. Sorry, Sheryl slowed us down. But it looks like Lord Greengrass is late, too," said Tasmania.

Susan said, introducing, "Lady Winston, this is Heir Henry Potter. Harry, this is Lady Tasmania Winston. And you've met Heiress Sheryl."

"Hello, Heiress Susan, Lady Bones and Heir Henry Potter," Sheryl greeted with a sweet smile.

Then the fire roared again, and a man stepped out. He greeted merrily, "Heiress Susan, Lady Amelia."

"Lord Albus: Albus this is Heir Henry Potter. Harry, this is Lord Albus Winston," said Amelia testily. She was a bit unimpressed about the Greengrasses sudden discussion to come, and she was sure Albus had something to do with it.

Tasmania and Albus said at the same time, "Nice to meet you, Heir Henry Potter."

"Err, nice to meet you, Lord Albus and Lady Tasmania," said Harry trying to copy everyone else.

Amelia said clearly impressed, "Good first try, Harry."

"Has Cygnus arrived yet?" asked Albus, and Amelia shook her head.

Tasmania commented, "He is nearly always late, so that doesn't surprise me. That usually happens when we're planning birthday parties."

A few minutes after they were supposed to arrive, the fire roared again, and out stepped a tall man and an 11-year-old girl with an icy glare. Then, shortly after that, a woman with a girl who was probably nine stepped out.

He, the man said, "Hello, Lady Amelia Bones, Heiress Susan. Hello, Lord Albus, Lady Tasmania Winston and Heiress Sheryl: sorry we're late, couldn't find my reading glasses."

"Hello, Lord Greengrass; this is Heir Henry Potter," said Amelia.

Then the rest of the Greengrass family did their greetings and introductions.

After that, Amelia asked Susan and Harry, "Would you go and play, please? I have some things I need to discuss with Cygnus, Albus, Tasmania and Jasmine."

"Sure," said Susan, then she, Harry, Daphne, Astoria and Sheryl went upstairs.

Amelia asked her guests, as she gestured for them to sit down, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well, you know how I had a sister who disappeared when she was two?" Cygnus asked as they sat down. Amelia nodded, Cygnus then continued, "Well, recently; we discovered that she became Lily Evans."

"So, that means Harry is your nephew," guessed Amelia.

Cygnus nodded, then said, "I am happy that he is staying here, so don't worry about that. But, there was a marriage contract made between my family and Albus's, which means, that Sheryl and Harry have to marry when they come of age."

"What? And arranged Marriage!? No one does those anymore; not even the Malfoys!" Amalia cried, almost shouting. She jumped up in shock.

Albus nodded, and said, "Yes, it was made between our fathers just after Cygnus's sister disappeared, I am surprised it didn't latch onto Lily though."

Amelia said, sitting back down, "Since Ariel was her true name, let's call the late Lady Potter that. But since no one picked who she truly was up, the contract probably didn't pick up she was alive."

Jasmine said smiling, "Lady Ariel Potter, that has a nice ring to it."

Amelia supplied, "There is another thing; The Blacks and the Potters had a marriage contract made up between them, which means, the Black side will fall to the Malfoy's unless Sirius or Regulus had a child no one knows about. It won't come into play until Harry and Draco have children: because of this one."

"How do you know that?" asked Tasmania, raising an eyebrow.

Amelia answered, "Well, you know how I was dating Sirius Black for a while?" they all nodded, "Well, he told me, apparently he and James got drunk and accidentally did it. People are allowed to get drunk, but still, it was very stupid of them: who keeps contract paper just lying around?! And who writes unbreakable contracts by accident?!"

"Yes, that was very stupid; but Lord Potter was very nice, but he wasn't very responsible about things like that," said Jasmine. She had that from Frank Longbottom.

Cygnus groaned as he said, "Great, that is another thing I am going to have to talk to Lucius about. Just great: I hate Lucius Malfoy when we talk business! And Lady Malfoy will hex someone when she finds out!"

"Why do you have to talk to Lucius?" asked Jasmine.

Cygnus said simply, "Property management. We did both buy the same property, as an investment, after all."

Tasmania asked, "How are we going to break this to the children?"

"We better do it now, and get it over with," suggested Albus. Everyone else nodded.

Then Amelia called the children.

 **Meanwhile…**

Upstairs in a spare room: Sheryl, Harry, Susan, Astoria and Daphne had been playing Gob Stones and Wizard Monopoly. Harry had decided he hated Gob Stones, and now he and Daphne were having a heated debate about it.

"It is such a tricky game! And boring!" said Harry.

Daphne said, "No, it's not! You're not playing right!"  
"Gee, I have never seen Daphne so passion it about something," commented Astoria to Sheryl and Daphne.

Sheryl nodded, then said to Harry, "Well done, Harry! You have just got Daphne to actually get into something!"

"Huh?" asked Harry looking confused.

Susan said, "What she means is, that none of us have ever seen Daphne argue like this before."  
"Well, you all agree with what I think of most things," huffed Daphne.

"Astoria! Sheryl! Susan! Harry! Daphne! Come here!" called Amelia from downstairs.

Astoria said looking excited, "We've been summoned! Hurray!"  
Then she charged ahead of them. Daphne answered the look on Harry's face, "Yes, this is a normal thing. She adores adults; heaven only knows why they're very boring to talk to."

"Right. I don't think I have ever seen someone with so much energy," said Harry, as they started their way downstairs.

When they arrived in the living room, Amelia ordered, "Sit down."

They did while wondering what on earth they had been summoned for. They all gave each other nervous glances: they didn't do anything wrong! Harry had the most nervous look.

Cygnus said, "We have some things we need to tell you. First off, Henry, your mother, Lily, was born Ariel Greengrass. She, she, she was my sister. She disappeared when she was two, and after endless days of searching, we all assumed she died. But because she is your mother, someone must have kidnapped her. This makes you a pureblood." Cygnus was trying very hard to not cry, which meant his voice shook badly.

"Wow. What does pureblood mean? And can't people call me Harry!" asked Harry, frowning.

Jasmine supplied, "You have magical ancestry on both sides, with no half-bloods, muggles or muggle borns for at least six generations. There are three blood categories in the wizarding world: there is pureblood, half-blood, which means you have Muggle ancestry or none a none pureblood who was around quite recently in your family. And then, there is the Muggleborns. They are people born to none Magics, who we call muggles. And we will, now."

"Why do they have this system? It seems like an invitation for some pureblood to bully a Muggleborn," Harry tried to reason. He got bullied by his cousin, he should know what being bullied is like, and how easily it happened.

Albus said, "I think the reason for it is to keep track of who has magical heritage, and who doesn't."

"But the other thing we need to tell you is that; Albus's father, and James Potter's father: so, your grandfather, Harry; made a marriage contract for when the next boy and girl were born in the same generation: some kind of alliance agreement, I think. Fleamont and Godric were both very, very old-fashioned. Anyway, this contract has activated and has Harry and Sheryl's names on it," Tasmania said, breaking the news.

The children were all wearing identical expressions of shock on their faces, which did look quite funny from the adult's point of view. Sheryl was the first to recover. She asked, collecting her poise, "When do we have to marry?"

"Before your 21st birthdays. Godric, Albus's father, was quite fond of Muggles, so when they made the contract, he decided to use the old-fashioned age for becoming an adult in the Muggle world," said Tasmania.

Harry facepalmed and said, "Oh god."  
"My thoughts exactly, Harry," said Sheryl, nodding.

Daphne asked, asking the question everyone was wanting to ask, "What happens now?"  
"We need to talk about that. But, how about we instead talk about Hogwarts until lunch is going to be ready?" suggested Albus.

Amelia said rolling her eyes, "Only Albus Winston would say something like that."  
"I have had so many changes already, that I think waiting before discussing the next is a good idea," said Harry, praying.

No one seemed to have a problem with this, so they started talking about Hogwarts; which got the children's spirits' up. Though, Astoria complained quite a bit about not being able to go.

Amelia was going to tell Harry about the other contract, but not until he got over the shock of this one. Then she would have to make sure Harry and Draco got on, otherwise, there would be fireworks.

 **Next up: the rest of August and the train trip.**

 **Just think, if they knew Lily was Ariel, Harry would have been born a Winston.**

 **Review responses:**

 **USA83: Thanks! And everyone calling each other by titles is just the done things among proper purebloods, (I.E: not the Weasleys, or Ron at least.) And, I learnt German and English at about the same time: English because I live in Australia, and German because I was born in Germany.**

 **Cassiopeiablack95: Thank you. For the sake of the storyline, the Dursleys had to be that nasty to Harry. I really like them, but, for story sake, it had to be this way.**

 **Harryislife: Thank you! There won't be any Dumbledore bashing, or at least, no more than in Canon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Into the new future**

 **I am getting sick of people commenting on the children speaking formally! The Wizard world is way behind the Muggle world, even in that time. SO, children, especially girls would have to speak formally from about ten. Maybe younger. So please, stop commenting on it! Or I will start getting angry!**

 **Words: 3444**

The rest of August went very fast for poor Harry. It was mostly taken up with visits from the Winstons, the Greengrasses and appointments. Though, Harry, Amelia and Susan did visit the Winstons and Greengrasses a few times, too.

During that time, Amelia got Harry's health improved. She took him to an eye doctor, (magical one) and he's slowly getting Harry's eyes towards being able to see without glasses. In fact, by the time he started at school, Harry would be able to see almost as well as Amelia or Susan. What they did to repair eyes was a mixture of Potions and charms. Having been born with good eyesight, he would only take a month to be fixed up. Then four months of potions to make sure the eyes don't return to how they were before.

Amelia also took St' Mungos for his general health, and they were correcting Harry's stunted growth, and getting him to grow. He also had bones that needed to be broken and moved into place. Having potions to speed up healing, Harry only had to spend a week not walking instead of months.

Now, Harry had to take a few potions with breakfast and dinner, until he went to school. Then he'd get them again when he got back home. The Healer who was seeing Harry and prescribed the potions for Harry; reckoned by his 14th or 15th birthday, he'd be how he should be.

Amelia was tutoring Harry. Not on language and not on maths: on Pureblood customs and history of the wizarding world. It was all important, especially when Harry was due to become a lord in a few years. Wanting to get the customs to stick, Amelia was telling Harry he to greet children his age formally while he was an Heir. Really, he had could greet all the other children normally, but he had to greet lords and ladies formally. She would tell him that later. Susan had the choice between being formal all the way through or being a bit less formal: she decided just to be formal so she didn't have to change. Harry didn't get it at first, growing up in the Muggle world; but when he got his head around how backward it was, he was fine.

Amelia was pretty sure Daphne and Sheryl had decided to do what Susan did as far as the customs were concerned, and most other children would have decided that too. So, Amelia was pretty sure Harry would be formal forever, now.

############################ $$$$$$$$$$############

Allegro had become Harry's transfiguration practice target. He very good as a target because he didn't move much, so it was easy to aim at him. After a couple of days, Susan started using Allegro as a training dummy, too. Though, their transfiguration on Allegro was not always successful, which meant they had to ask Amelia if she'd turn him back. And one thing for sure, Amelia was not that impressed about having to do it.

After a week of this, Allegro angrily hissed, threatening to strike with poison dripping off his sharp fangs, " _Leave me alone!"_ He just wanted to sleep, why couldn't they leave him alone?

 _"Oh, sorry Allegro,"_ Harry hissed back. Then he told Susan that they could not practice on the snake anymore.

Susan said, understanding, "That's alright; we don't want to get too far ahead of the others, anyway."

"Fair point," said Harry, nodding at Susan.

#######################################

That night, when Harry and Susan were playing exploding snap in Harry's room. Harry asked, "What kind of people are the Malfoys? I've heard a bit about them, but not enough to get an idea of who they are, and Amelia just told me about the marriage contract before lunch. So, I'd like to be forewarned."

"Well, they are a very pure, pureblood family. You could go back 20 generations and still find no muggle blood. Because of this, they're very proud of it and will look down half-bloods with muggle-born parents and muggle-borns because of it. Aunty says that Lucius Malfoy, the current Lord Malfoy, was not too bad at school, but she said his father was horrible to anyone who wasn't pureblood. Draco Malfoy, who is our age; shouldn't be too bad, though. After all, his mother was one of the kindest girls in her year, apparently. She was two years younger than Aunty and Lord Malfoy, and two years older than your mother," explained Susan.

Harry nodded, then said, "With that background, who wouldn't be proud of it?"

"The Weasleys for one. They are pretty pure, I'm pretty sure they go back as far as 15 generations: but they don't seem to care. They're dirt poor because Mr Weasley's father giving it all to muggle charities, and because Mr Weasley, like his father; loves anything Muggle: he got a job with basically no pay. And because they, or well, he has no money, Mr Weasley can't take up his Lordship: as to do that, you need to have 10 thousand gallons sitting in your bank account at a time. Mind you, I think they would have a lot more money if they didn't have so many children! They have seven, I think seven children!"  
"What? Who in their right mind would have that many children!?" said a shocked Harry.

Susan shrugged and said, "I think the oldest is in his mid to late twenties, too."

"Oh my god!" said Harry, who looked like he was about to faint.

Susan corrected, "Most wizards say, 'oh my Merlin,' but since you're going to be a lord soon, you can say whatever you want."

"That's weird. But if the books are true, though: he was only a great wizard, not a god! So, they should say, oh my god!" argued Harry.

Susan said, laughing, "Well, feel free to argue that at the wizard council: if you want, I can help you."

"Actually, I will do that. Great idea, Susan!" said Harry. Then he asked, "How old do I have to be?"  
"Since your parents and grandparents are dead, and you have no cousins on James's side and no known magical relatives on Lily's side, you will be able to claim your spot at 15," Susan said knowledgeably.

Harry frowned, then said, "That's weird: in the Muggle World, no matter how many relatives you have alive, you would be able to claim once you reached the age of 18."  
"Well, the reason for that difference is, or the main one anyway, is to stop pureblood lines from dying out," said Susan.

Harry frowned as he said, "That doesn't make any sense! You can't get married until you of age, which is seventeen, isn't it?"

"Yes. But, if two families are in danger of dying out, like the Blacks and the Ravenclaws for example: depending on what their guardians said, they might have to drop out of school, and well, err… have a child," said Susan, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Harry stared at her few a few seconds, then shouted, "WHAT!? That is barbaric! Where have moved on from that age! Or the Muggles have, at any rate. But, are there still Ravenclaws around? Didn't Rowena die over a thousand years ago with only one child who had disappeared?"  
"Yes, but just in case you haven't noticed, the Wizard world is very behind the times," said Susan, shaking her head.

Harry muttered darkly, "Yes, I had noticed."  
"But there are still Ravenclaws around: any Muggle-borns who come through could be descendent because Rowena Ravenclaw did have a squib son, and when he left Hogwarts, he basically vanished. But the Lovegood family are descendants of Rowena. Even though Helena died young, she had a child, who bred on. Actually, Amelia and I are descendants of Helga Hufflepuff," said Susan.

Harry asked, feeling interested, "Are there any Slytherin or Gryffindor descendants around?"

"No certain ones. But people do think that the Longbottoms are descendants of Gryffindor, and they haven't denied it. But, the Slytherin line is a mess. Originally, his family came from India, and were famous Snake Tamers; but there is only one family which we know for sure is related to him, and that was the Gaunts: but they died out a while ago," said Susan.

Harry said looking amazed, "You know a lot, Susan."

"You need to know all this too, Harry; and Aunty is slowly teaching you. But, you could be descendent of Slytherin: after all, the Greengrasses are suspected to be some relation to Slytherin. Which is looking pretty true since you can speak to snakes, and Astoria can speak to them as well," said Susan.

Harry said in disbelief, "Really? But why didn't she speak to Allegro, then?"  
Susan sighed, then said, "One word: Daphne. Being the Heiress of everything Greengrass, a lot is expected of Daphne, and if it ever got out that Astoria could speak to snakes, and Daphne couldn't, all hell would break loose. Which means Astoria has to hide it."

"That's really sad," said Harry sadly.

Susan nodded, then said, "We better got to bed, as we have a big day tomorrow: we're heading to Hogwarts."  
"Yeah, exciting, isn't it?" said Harry.

Susan nodded and said, "You bet."

 **Next day…**

Harry and Susan got up early and packed their trunks, and they made sure they had everything. Then Breakfast was ready: being ready at the normal time. Susan's cat, Whiskers and Allegro, didn't like being caged up. But in Allegro's case, (maybe Whiskers too) he was worried Harry was taking him back to the shop. Harry had to assure him that wasn't the case.

When they had eaten, Amelia asked, putting her shoes on, "Do you have everything?"  
"Yep!" Harry and Susan said at the same time.

Amelia said, "Let's go then; we will Disapparate. Sheryl and Daphne are going to meet you there; by the way."

"Sounds good," Susan nodded. Then Susan and Harry went to get their trunks.

When they got back, Amelia had everything, so they took the short walk to the edge of the Manor wards, then Amelia took them to the station. When they arrived, the train was due to leave in five minutes; which was the planned amount of time to be left. It was enough time to find a compartment, but not enough time to get bored.

Amelia said, "Perfect timing. Come on, let's find you a compartment."

They got on the train and found a compartment easily enough. Once everything was in it and they had gotten off the train, Amelia said, "See you at Christmas, okay?"  
"Okay, Amelia/Aunty!" said Susan and Harry. Once they had said their goodbyes, Susan and Harry got back on the train.

When the train moved off, Harry and Susan watched until the Platform was out of sight. Harry said, turning to Susan when the platform had vanished, "Well, no turning back now."

"No, there's no turning back. Did you know that Aunty was very nearly a Slytherin?" asked Susan.

Harry said nodding, "From what it says about the house in the History book, that doesn't surprise me. She seems very cunning in her own right, and very ambitious."

"Your very different from me: I was shocked when Amelia said that she was very nearly a Slytherin," said Susan, looking slightly embarrassed.

Harry said, "Goes to show that not all Slytherins are bad. Tasmania was a Slytherin; Cygnus and Jasmine were, too. And Kingsley, that wonderful Auror Amelia talks about was a Slytherin, and Amelia herself was very nearly a Slytherin. And let's not forget Salazar, the man himself was a good person."

"I'll say. But some bad ones have come out of there," pointed out Susan.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, Moldy and his cronies; that's it. Grindelwald was from Durmstrang, and that other Dark Lord came out of Hufflepuff: the very house you would think a Dark Lord would most likely end up in."

"True; point taken," said Susan. Then Sheryl and Daphne joined them.

Sheryl said, "Hello, Heir Henry Potter, and Heiress Susan."

"Hi, Heiress Winston and Heiress Greengrass," said Harry.

Susan said, "Hello, Heiress Daphne, and Heiress Sheryl."

"Hello, Heir Henry Potter and Heiress Susan. But you know Harry, you don't need to greet us formally until we are all lords and ladies: we choose to do that," said Daphne nodding her head, then Sheryl and Daphne sat down.

The Pureblood greeting standard was: heirs greeted lords, ladies and other heirs by the first and last name, then they greet heiresses by only their last name. But When they become lords, it changes. Heiresses can call lords, heirs and ladies by the full name, but they can choose to only call heirs by the last name. When they became ladies, they have to call everyone except for none nobles by their full name; and lords had the same choice as the ladies. Then if you were an Heir or heiress, and your teacher at Hogwarts. Let's say, your teacher was lord, you would still call your teacher, 'Professor.' But if you were a lord or lady, you would refer to your teacher as lord or lady, depending on whatever their title was.

Then if they were children who were related in some way, they had the choice to call their relations by their title then, the first name. Then, of course, you could refer to dead family members just by their first name. Other dead lords and ladies though, you would always refer to them by their title. All this was very confusing for Harry, but he was getting there, slowly.

"Really? I'll think about it," Harry said.

Sheryl asked, changing the subject, "How's it been since Saturday?"

"Alright; a little boring. Though we did get to go to the Melbourne Magical Zoo," said Susan stretching.

Daphne said gaping, "You went to the Melbourne Magical Zoo? You're so lucky!"  
"Yeah, I'll say: father keeps saying it's too far for us," said Sheryl looking envious.

Harry said, "If we go again, you can come too! it was really cool though; we got to see a real live Basilisk! And apparently, there are two times, the ones that have killing eyes, and the one without."

"Wow! That is so cool!" said Sheryl.

Then the door opened and a blonde-haired boy, who Harry was sure was Draco Malfoy stepped in. He said, "Hello, Heiress Winston, Greengrass and Bones. Who is this boy? Not a Mudblood, I hope."

"No, I am not, Heir Draco Malfoy. I am Heir Henry Potter," said Harry trying not to snigger.

Draco said, looking taken aback, "Nice to meet you, Heir Potter. I look forward to working with you at Hogwarts."

"And you," Harry returned. And with that, Draco left.

When the door closed, Daphne Sheryl and Susan cheered! Harry said, not understanding, "He's not that bad!"

"Some of the time. But you handled him very well," said Sheryl.

Susan said, sniggering, "Yeah: the first time Daphne met him, she nearly punched him within the first five minutes!"  
"What! No way!? I can't imagine that!" Harry said looking shocked.

Daphne said, "We all have surprises up our sleeves: and I do Kick Boxing after all. Curtsy of Amelia, actually."

Then the door opened again and they saw a bushy-haired girl come in. She asked, "have you seen a toad?"  
"No. And for your information, miss: it is rude to not knock, and to not properly greet us before asking about your silly toad," said a glaring Harry.

The girl looked taken aback. Then she said, "Well, sorry! I am Hermione Granger! I didn't know anything about this world until I got the letter. We first thought it was a joke. What house do you want to be in? I hope to be in Gryffindor! That is the best house, and Dumbledore himself came out of there! Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, I guess. But Gryffindor sounds the best."

"I don't know: all the houses have their advantages and their disadvantages. And I know great people from all Houses. Professor Dumbledore was from Gryffindor, but then so was Sirius Black, who killed muggles and supported Lord Moldy. Newton Scamander came out of Hufflepuff, but a Dark Lord quite a while back, came out of there. Professor Flitwick was a Ravenclaw, but then so was Steward Archers, who was a Lord Moldy supporter. Then Slytherin: Lord Moldy himself came out of there then so did Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is quite a famous Auror: and hell, Amelia Bones was nearly in that house," finished Daphne looking smug. Sheryl, Susan and Harry were shocked, they had never heard Daphne say so much at one time!

Hermione said looking put out, "I suppose. Anyway, I better keep searching for Neville's toad! See you at school!"

Then she left, slamming the door. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief! A short time later, the door opened again to reveal a short plump boy.

He said shyly, "Hello, I'm Heir Neville Longbottom, but call me Neville. Have you seen a toad?"

"No, Heir Neville Longbottom, we have not. I'm Heir Henry Potter," said Harry.  
Susan said, "I'm Heiress Susan Bones, and I haven't seen a toad."

"Same here. I'm Heiress Sheryl Winston," said Sheryl.

Daphne said, "A girl has already asked us that, quite a rude one, too. I'm heiress Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh, sorry about Hermione. And thank you," said Neville nodding. Then he left.

When he left, Harry asked, "Do any of you know a locking charm? Heir Longbottom wasn't too bad, but I don't anymore Hermione Granger's coming in."  
"I do! I have to use one on my door at home to keep Astoria out," said Daphne, explaining.

Susan asked, "Well, could you lock the door please?"  
"Alright," Daphne said, getting up. But, someone came in before she reached the door: it was a red-haired boy.

As he was about to speak, Harry grumbled at him, "This is a private room! And knock, then greet us properly!"

"Well, I'll get out: I don't want to sit with toffy Purebloods anyway!" said the boy as he rushed out.

"Good one, Harry!" said Sheryl.

Daphne said, nodding, "Yeah. And before I lock this, I think we should change."

"Good idea. Call me when you have changed," said Harry getting up and out.

Five minutes later, Susan, Sheryl and Daphne came out and said, "Your turn."

"Thanks," said Harry going in. Four minutes later, he told the girls they could come back in. When they were back in, Daphne locked the door, and they started talking again.

An hour later, the train arrived at its destination. The prefects told them to leave their pets and trunks on the train, as they would be brought up in due course.

They heard a tall man call, "First years! First years! This way!" They all recognised him as Hagrid the Game Keeper.  
"Not him!" groaned Daphne.

Harry said as he led them off, "Oh, come on, Daph! He's not that bad!"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Daphne grumbled at him, trying to whack him. But she didn't mean it.

When they were with Hagrid, Hagrid said, "Hiya, 'Arry!"

"Hi, Mr Hagrid," said Harry.

When everyone else was with there, Hagrid called, "First years! This way!"

Then he led them down a beaten path. He said as they went around about the fifth corner, "Around 'ere we should see 'ogwarts in a minute."

And they did: it was amazing! Everyone was amazed, though the cool and collected Purebloods (Daphne) didn't show it. Everyone then got into the boats as Hagrid told them no more than four to a boat. Daphne, Harry, Sheryl and Susan were all in one. Once they all the students were in boats; Hagrid said, "Ready? FORWARD!"

And the boats moved forward like magic. They were headed towards a cave partly covered with ivy. When they were nearly there, Hagrid called, "'eads down!"

Everyone quickly ducked. After all, no one wanted to get whacked into the water; which would be freezing due to it being Autumn and Hogwarts being in Scotland. When the boats had docked themselves on the other side of the overhanging rock, Hagrid got out and started up a nearby staircase with the first years chasing after him. It was a very narrow staircase, so they had to walk in pairs, but that wasn't so bad, apart from the odd missing bit of stone.

When they reached the top, they found a door. Hagrid asked, "Ready?"  
"Yes, sir!" The first years cried excitedly. Then Hagrid knocked. A few minutes later, the door was opened by an elderly witch.

 **Next chapter will have the sorting, and I'll give the names of all forty students. Most will be off JK Rowling's list, but some will be complete OCs. Sorry for the delay in updates: been very busy, and have joined two new forums! (yay!)**

 **Review responses:**

 **Magitech: I'll try my best. I have written the story already, it's just editing it, but I'll see; the only thing I can tell you, is that mostly, it will very loosely follow Canon. Some events will be omitted, and others will stay similar or change. And thank you.**

 **ObessedWithHPFanFic: The wizard world is very behind, and I want to go more period time with the Purebloods, so it has to be that way. And I'd imagine Susan and Amelia being pretty open people: not everyone can be afraid of people who speak to snakes! Thank you for your review.**

 **Daithi4377: Thank you! Being a different person to Canon, he would most likely have a different wand. And it's plausible that the Holly wand would not have liked him because of the Horcrux. And I hope to use Allegro later in the story. (have him eat Pettigrew? Lol, that idea is very appealing.)**

 **About the titles, like I said before. Yeah; well, Dumbledore, no matter what we think of him meant well, and that is what I want to reflect in this story.**

 **Everyone: thank you for reviews, favourites, follows and reading! Taking your time to get this far is a true complement to me.**

 **Obvious reminder: Harry Potter is (sadly) not mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. the Sorting**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They are great! I really enjoy reading all your reviews. Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

The door opened to reveal a rather stern looking witch who Sheryl and Susan identified as Minerva McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall, or Professor McGonagall as they probably should call her said, "Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here. Welcome, first years: I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Teacher and Head of Gryffindor house."

"Told you," whispered Susan to Daphne, (Daphne didn't think it was Minerva McGonagall.)

Professor McGonagall continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts where I'm sure you'll be very happy. Very shortly, you will be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Whichever house you end up in will be the best for your growth as a person and be your home for the next seven years. Now, follow me."

She led them across what was probably the Entrance Hall; they were heading towards a staircase heading down. The Entrance Hall was huge! It would have been the size of the whole Dursley house and garden, and certainly, the size of Harry and Susan's bedrooms combined. The stonework looked quite aged, which meant the castle was quite old, but they already knew that. It didn't look like it was about to crumble, though; which was a comforting thought considering they would be living in it.

Professor McGonagall led them into a small room just off some big doors, which Sheryl thought went into the Great Hall; it was a reasonable guess after all. When everyone was in this room, Professor McGonagall said, "Wait here, I'll be back."

They all waited in this room as their professor said. A bit later when Susan and Harry were debating about stonework and how much work it needed when suddenly, a girl screamed. The stopped and looked up to see four ghosts above them! The rounder one said, "Come one Baron! We should give ol' Peeves a chance!"

But then the ghost with a ruffle around his neck said, "Look! First years!"

"Oh, yes, it is that time again! I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! That was my old house you know!" said the round ghost.

But then Professor McGonagall came back and said, "They're ready for you. Come."

She led them into the Great Hall. When they entered, Harry saw the Ghosts had beaten them to the Great Hall. There were five tables in the Great Hall, one for each house and one for the teachers. But most people were looking at the roof! Which Harry knew was enchanted with spells, for it said so in Hogwarts History.

A bushy-haired girl who Harry was pretty sure was Hermione Granger (She was behind Harry) said to who she was walking with, "It's enchanted, I read that in Hogwarts, A History."

The first years all stood in front of the Teachers table, or more precisely, in front of a stool with a dirty, mouldy, and crumpled Hat sitting on top. Amelia would have frowned if Harry or Susan tried to bring it in the Manor, and Harry's aunt Petunia would not have allowed it onto the street. When Professor McGonagall tapped it, the Hat sang:

 **"** **Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I am the Hogwarts sorting hat, I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on, and I'll tell you where you ought to be.**

 **You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and Chivalry, set Gryffindor's apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true, and unafraid of Toil. Or yet, wise old Ravenclaw, if you're ready at mind, where those are wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps Slytherin, where you'll meet your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So, put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, (though I have none) for I am a thinking cap!"**

There was quite a bit of clapping and cheering from a pair of Gryffindors, that were probably Weasleys and twin brothers.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a massive scroll then said, looking at the scroll, "When I call your name, come up here and sit down, then I'll place the hat on your head. Abbott, Hannah."

A round-faced, dark blonde girl with pigtails went up. A short while later, the hat called, sorting the first student, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The Hufflepuff table cheered, and the round ghost wavered at Hannah as she sat down. Then Professor McGonagall called, "Ages, Ethan."

A minute passed, and no one came. Professor McGonagall called again, this time with a little more force, "Ages! Ethan!"

Someone from behind Susan and Daphne whispered, "Ethan! Get going!"  
"Oh! Am I been called? Sorry!" said a boy, then he came passed Harry.

Harry saw that Ethan Ages had short very dark red hair, very big brown eyes, and a big nose. In fact, all of his face was quite big. He had big hands and feet; but, he wasn't very tall: nor broad compared to the rest of him.

When he sat down, the hat barely only touched his head, before it cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Ethan walked over to the Hufflepuff table, almost falling down the few stairs that the teacher's table was on.

"Ann Perks, Sally!" called Professor McGonagall.

A rather excitable girl with really short hair went up. She went to Hufflepuff. A few people were debating wherever or that everyone would end up in Hufflepuff.

The next person called up was Terry Boot. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, much to a lot of the unsorted students' relief. Then Professor McGonagall called, "Bones, Susan."

Susan took a deep breath before walking up. When the Hat was placed on her head, it said, "Hmm, Amelia Bones' niece, eh? Hmm, not daring enough for Gryffindor, nor different enough for Ravenclaw. Like your aunt, you could go into Hufflepuff or Slytherin, I do think Slytherin would do you well like it would have done for her. But it's your choice."

"With all due respect, I would like to go into Hufflepuff like my parents and aunt," said Susan.

The Sorting Hat said, "Very well, it better be… HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Everyone clapped, but Harry, Sheryl and Daphne clapped the hardest. The next person called up was, "Brown, Lavender."

" _Brown? I feel I heard that name before. Ah yes! They are a pureblood family who have just moved here from New Zealand,_ " thought Daphne. A pretty, light brown-haired girl went up and was sorted into Gryffindor. The next person called up was Mandy Buckhurst: she went to Ravenclaw.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" called Professor McGonagall.

A rather hugely built girl went up; she looked quite scary. The Sorting Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"  
" _Great. I hope she's nice then she looks,_ " thought Daphne bitterly.

The next person who went up was Zoe Bunnyfoot. She went to Gryffindor with Lavender.

Then it was Michael Miles who went to Ravenclaw; he was followed by Vincent Crab, who went to Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall started on Ds. The first one she called was, "Davis, Tracy."

A greenish-blonde haired girl went up. She was sorted into Slytherin. Daphne liked the look of her as a friend prospect.

The next person called up was, "Dunbar, Fay."

After her almost Hatstooling, (the hat was on her head for almost five minutes) the Hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The next person called up was Bam Edwards; he followed Fay to Gryffindor.

"Finch-Finchley, Justin," called Professor McGonagall, summoning fourth Justin Finch-Finchley, a boy with dark brown hair.

The hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnegan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
As Seamus went to Gryffindor, Harry noticed that Susan and Justin seemed to be getting on well, which must have meant that Justin was a likable person. The next person called up was Hermione, and thankfully, she went to Gryffindor. Harry was happy because Gryffindor was his least likely house.

Professor McGonagall then called, "Goldstein, Antony."

"RAVENCLAW!" called the Sorting Hat.

"Goyle, Gregory," called Professor McGonagall called with a horrid look on her face.

Gregory was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall called, "Greengrass, Daphne."

Daphne thought as she went up, ' _And now the graceful Snow Queen makes her appearance_.'

When the hat was placed on her head it said, "You're easy. Too easy in fact. SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne smirked as she walked to the Slytherin Table.

"Hopkins, Wayne," called Professor McGonagall. He went to Hufflepuff.

The next person was Meagan Jones; she joined the Hufflepuffs. It was Theodore Knott who was called up next, and he joined the Slytherin. Then Sue Li went, who joined the Ravenclaws.

"Longbottom, Neville!" called Professor McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the Sorting Hat after Neville hat stooled.

"Malfoy, Draco," called Professor McGonagall.

The Sorting Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Daphne thought darkly, _"Great, I get peacock."_

"McDougal, Morag," called Professor McGonagall. Morag went to Ravenclaw.

The next person was Ernie McMillian; he went to Hufflepuff. Then Lillian Moon was called up - she joined the likes of Daphne in Slytherin.

The first P was Pansy Parkinson; she went to Slytherin. The next one was Padma Patil, and she went to Ravenclaw: while a girl Harry assumed was her sister, Parvati Patil, went to Gryffindor. Then Professor McGonagall called with some badly hidden pride, "Potter! Henry!"

Harry went up without hesitating. As he went up, he heard people whisper things like, "The Henry Potter?" "Did she say, Henry Potter?" "Bet you he's straight into Gryffindor."

When Harry had sat down, the hat went on his head and his vision went black. The Sorting Hat said, " _Hmm, tricky, tricky. Where to, Mr Potter?"_

"Anywhere is fine. Though, I'd prefer not Gryffindor," said Harry.

 _"_ _Ah, I see you don't really like Miss Granger, fair enough: I don't particularly like her, either. Well, Slytherin would be good for you, as would Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. However, you haven't had the best of starts: for you to bloom, you need kindness and happiness all around you, and the only place that would come from is…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"  
As Harry walked over to Hufflepuff, he saw that just about everyone looked surprised about this - even old Dumbledore! Harry just shrugged.

"Rivers, Oliver," called Professor McGonagall.

"RAVENCLAW!" called the Sorting Hat after a few seconds.

Professor McGonagall then called, "Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the Hat after two long minutes.

Then Lisa Turpin was called up; she went to Ravenclaw. The next person up was Ronald Weasley, Harry was pretty sure he was the boy who did not want to sit with toffy Purebloods. He went to Gryffindor.

"Williams, Harvey!" called Professor McGonagall.

"RAVENCLAW!" called the Sorting Hat.

"Winston, Sheryl," called Professor McGonagall.

Sheryl went up, sat on the stool then had the hat put on her head.

Sheryl kept saying in her mind, " _Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff."_

"Hufflepuff, eh? I do think Ravenclaw would do you well, especially with your heritage and parenting," The hat said.

" _Please can you put me in Hufflepuff?"_ asked Sheryl nicely.

The Sorting Hat gave in. "Okay, Hufflepuff it is. Though, Ravenclaw would have done you well. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sheryl ripped the hat off and threw it at Professor McGonagall before rushed to her new house. When Sheryl arrived at the Hufflepuff table, Harry leant over and said, "Well done, Sheryl!"  
"Thanks," said Sheryl back.

The last person up was Blaise Zabini, and he went to Slytherin; then Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat and its stool away. Professor Dumbledore then stood up; said the strangest words of strange words, then the food appeared.

As Harry filled his plate, he said to Susan, "Amelia was right: Dumbledore has a place in St Mungos Crazy person ward waiting for him."

"The amount you two agree on! People would think your closely related," said Susan. Then she said, thinking about the mere forty students sorted, "This is a small year: Aunty said there were almost 100 in her year at school."

"Well due to the war only ending ten years ago, it is quite a small year this year. In two years' time, it will start to pick up back to a hundred, maybe more. Heir Cedric Diggory," said a handsome brown-haired third-year.

Harry said, "Nice to meet you, Heir Diggory. I'm heir Henry Potter, this is Heiress Susan Bones, and this is Heiress Sheryl Winston."

"Nice to meet you three," said Cedric.

After a quick glance at Susan and Harry, Sheryl said, "You may call us by our first names, Heir Diggory."

"Thanks; and you may call me by my first name," said Cedric.

Susan said, "Thanks, Cedric."

Then Harry asked Cedric, "What's your favourite Quidditch position, Cedric?"

"Seeker and I play that position on the house team: I'm hoping I will get the captains' badge next year," said Cedric.

Harry replied, "My favourite is keeper. Keepers have to be like snake's ready to strike, which is my style. And hopefully, you do the badge."

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Cedric.

Then Justin asked no one in particular, "Who's that crock nosed teacher next to the guy with the purple turban?"

"Professor Snape, Mr Finch-Finchly. By the way, I am Heir Henry Potter, this is Heiress Susan Bones, and this is Heiress Sheryl Winston. But you may call me Harry," said Harry.

"Err thanks?" said Justin giving him a confused look.

Then Sheryl said, "And you may call me Sheryl, and I'm sure Susan wouldn't mind you calling her Susan."

Then Harry went to watch Professor Snape and Quirrell talk as Susan responded to Sheryl's comment. Then she and Sheryl talked to Justin. However, when Professor Quirrell looked in Harry's direction, he felt a prickle of pain. "Ouch! Does Professor-Turban-Head have his gaze connected to a power plant or something!"  
"What happened?" asked Justin.

Harry said, "When Professor Quirrell looked over here, the guy with the turban I mean, it hurt my scar!"

"That's odd; let us know if you feel anything else," said Susan. Sheryl, Justin and Cedric nodded.

When dinner was just about over, Sheryl said to Harry, pointing at the Slytherin table, "Looks like Heir Malfoy is being annoying."

Harry looked over, to see Daphne wearing a very sourer expression. She was sitting next to Malfoy who was talking none stop. Harry said smiling, "It does like that way."

Then dessert disappeared, then Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now, just a few things: first of all, a reminder for the old students and a warning for the new ones; the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. If caught in there, you'll most certainly lose points and get detention. Also, the third-floor corridor Is out of bounds for those who do not want to die a painful death."

This caused a great stir. Cedric asked an older boy with a P badge on his robes, "Do you know what that's about, Samuel?"  
"No, Professor Dumbledore hasn't mentioned it to us Prefects," said Samuel. Then he said to the first-years, "Hello, I'm Mr Samuel Bates."

"Hi Mr Samuel Bates!" said the traditional first years.

The none traditional, or the ones brought up in the muggle world said, "Hi, Samuel!"

"I'll write to my father to ask about it; he knows a lot of people so I am sure he can get an answer," Cedric promised. Susan, Harry and Sheryl all felt relieved at that revelation.  
Then Professor Dumbledore continued, "Filch would like to remind you all that joke items from Zonks are banned. If you want a list, you will find it on Filch's office door. And finally, let's sing the school song!"

It was terrible. As Susan mumbled it, she wore a death glare meant for Dumbledore and Sheryl wasn't much better. Harry just smiled amusedly about the whole thing. Then Professor Dumbledore dismissed them, and the first years were called by Mr Samuel and a female prefect, Miss Heiress Willow Herbs; who were calling the first-years to follow them to the common room.

The common room was on the ground floor on a corridor just under the great stairs; however, you needed to tap a drum code to get in. "If you get it wrong, Professor Sprout, our head of house says you get covered in red wine: and you stink for ages!" said Willow Herbs.

Samuel added, "But we don't know if it's true or not, because as far as we know, no one has gotten it wrong. So, tap this drum, then this one, then this one. As the year goes on, the code will get longer and a bit harder; this is just to get you used to it. The code changes once a fortnight, and Professor Sprout will come into our common room and tell us what it is."

Then they entered the common room then. The common room was very friendly looking, with its earthy colours, overstuffed armchairs and a crackling fire. The common room was round in shape, and it had two doors leading off it.

Samuel said, "Girls on the right, and boys on the left. And don't try to go on the wrong side boys, the last person to do that ended up looking like an alien for two weeks."

No one laughed because they all knew he was telling the truth; instead, they shuddered. Then Willow Herbs said, "All the doors have the year on it; so just go until you reach the first-year dorm. So, good night, and we will meet tomorrow morning at 7;30. And you'll meet the other prefects and the Head Boy then, too, maybe even Professor Sprout! It will depend on how busy she is."

"Good night," said the first years, as the girls went up the right corridor and the boys went up the left one. The Prefects left the Common Room when the first years were gone.

As they moved on, Sheryl, Susan, Harry and Justin said to each other, "Good night!"

Two doors down, Harry and Justin found the first years' dormitory. As they entered, they saw it was another round room, with five beds in it. All the trunks were at the end of the beds, and they had the students' names on them so they did not have to argue over trunks. Harry and Justin were next to each other.

Justin said to Harry, "Well, we're here."

"Yep, tomorrow classes are starting, and I can't wait!" said Harry.

Justin nodded and said, "Neither can I."

The two boys got into their pyjamas, then they went to bed. Though, Harry got held up when he didn't see Allegro, then nearly laid on him. The only reason he didn't was that Allegro hissed very loudly at him.

 **The first day of classes next. Also, I can't remember if Cedric has brown or blonde hair? Anyway, I can imagine him with brown so that will be how it stays.**

 **About saying forty is a low number: it is one of the three biggest Canon schools in Europe, so forty students must be low. Especially considering a lot die in the war and yet there are still enough for a properly functioning ministry. After Harry killed Voldemort the first time there must have been a baby boom, otherwise it would be very easy for the English Wizarding community to go under, plus any on other countries relying on England and Hogwarts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. the first day**

 **I was oringally going to include Ethan as a star, but I thought 2 ocs would be too much, so I put Justin in instead. I like how I have done Justin, so all good.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews/has reviewed. I don't have review replies this chapter! (Too lazy!)  
And check out my info spot on my profile! If there is anything there that confuses you, review and try to guess! Assuming your logged in, I will PM you. I haven't done everyone yet, though.**

* * *

At about six am the next morning, everyone except for Ethan woke up and started to get ready. When Harry and Justin had had showers, they got dressed into their black robes with yellow trim and the Hufflepuff crest just below the right side of their chest. While they were doing their hair, Harry asked the other boys, "Should we wake Ethan up?"  
"That would be a good idea, Heir Henry Potter," said Ernest McMillian.

Harry nodded, then said, "Please, just Harry, Heir Ernest McMillian, and actually to all of you!"  
"That makes sense. Though I don't know much about this pureblood business, I think that since we all share a room, we should be on first name basis," said Wayne Hopkins. Everyone agreed with that, so they made it they would call each other by first names in day to day chit-chat.

Then Ernest, who preferred to be called Ernie, went over to Ethan. Ernie said, "Come on, Mr Ethan Ages! We have 20 minutes till breakfast, and the rest of us are ready! It's just you now!"  
"What! Oh dear, oh dear! Oops, sorry!" said Ethan, falling on Ernie has he rushed to get out of bed. All the other boys laughed at this, but then they quickly stopped realising how embarrassing it must be for Ethan and Ernie.

For the next twenty minutes, Ethan stumbled around looking for what he needed, with the others watching, pointing out things he was looking for. He went to the shower but forgot his clothes, so Harry had to take them to him, then he couldn't find his toothbrush, and hair comb: Wayne found those. By the time he was ready, they were running almost ten minutes late.

Justin said, "Come on, we better run or we won't get any breakfast!" And everyone sped up at that thought.

When they arrived at the Common room, the traditional children greeted each other, before Willow Herbs (She will be called Miss herbs for now) said irritably, "Alright, come on! we're late! And you first years are the first to complain when you're hungry!"

Samuel said, "Come now, Miss Herbs, don't get stroppy with them, it is the first morning. Let's get moving."

"Okay, Okay. For the ten thousandth time, Samuel, it's Willow to you!" said Miss Herbs as they left the Common Room. The walk to the Great Hall was silent and short, but maybe that was due to Miss Herbs nearly losing her temper at them earlier. When they arrived, Harry reckoned that everyone else was already here. He asked Sheryl, (They met up with Sheryl and Susan in the Common Room) "Do you think everyone else is already here?"  
"Maybe, but that not that likely. After all, Gryffindors are well-known for sleeping in," said Susan matter of factly.

Sheryl said to Harry joking, "You forgot! You ask Susan everything because she knows everything!"  
Susan glared at her and said, "I do not!"  
"Do too!" countered Sheryl.

This went back and forward for a little while, then Justin asked Harry, "Err, is this going to end badly?"  
"Nah, shouldn't," said Harry. And shortly after him saying this, Susan and Sheryl started laughing.

They sat down, then Harry started filling his plate with food. Five minutes later, Justin commented, "Got enough food there, Harry?"

Harry looked down at his plate, to see it staked to half-way up his middle with food. Harry said, hastily putting some back, "I'm hungry, but not that hungry!"

"At least Justin pointed it out to you before you started eating," said Susan amusedly.

Harry nodded and said, "Uh huh, that would have been bad, because then I would have to have had eating it all, then I would be fatter then Allegro!"

"Though, he will look better once he sheds his skin," said Sheryl.

"Better then I would," Harry muttered darkly.

Justin questioned, "Allegro? Was that the Snake sleeping on your bed Harry? If so, he did look a bit stretched."

"Yes, that would be him," said Harry laughing.

Ernie asked looking ready to faint, "You have a pet snake?"

"Of course! After all, for all we know, I could be a way too many great-grandsons of Salazar Slytherin!" said Harry, joking.

Samuel said, "Really? You should have asked the hat, he would know. In the Holidays, Harry, go and ask Gringotts: they'll know."

"That's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?" wondered Harry.

"I have a question about allergies. How does the school find out about them?" Justin asked.

"Your parents write to the school, and they tell the house-elves, and anyone else that needs to know. Yours would have mentioned it to the Professor who came to show you the magic world: mine did. I'm allergic to soy, so the elves are careful not to put food containing soy near me. An amazing thing about elf magic is they can detect people with food allergies from the kitchens below!" Miss Herbs said.

"That makes sense," Justin nodded.

Then Professor Sprout came through with Timetables. When she had gone past, Susan said, "We have flying first! Interesting! Then Herbology."  
"But we have Potions after that!" said Harry excitedly.

Justin said, not sounding happy, "Oh great! I'm terrible at cooking, so I'll be terrible at Potions too."

"I will help you! Or I can get Daphne to trick Professor Snape into tutoring you," said Harry brightly.

Justin asked in disbelief, "The teacher all in black? Harry, I think I would prefer you."

"Okay! That's settled then!" said Harry.

When they had finished eating, Samuel called them to take them to their flying lesson. Susan said on the way, "You know, I was surprised that with Sheryl being her late self, we still got there before you guys."

"Well Ethan did sleep until twenty minutes before we had to go, even though on a good day it takes him half an hour to get ready," said Ernie.

Ethan said shyly from next to Ernie, "Sorry! I can't help it!"  
"it's okay, Ethan! I can't help it either!" said Sheryl brightly.

"You two know each other well then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we do," Ernie nodded.

When they came outside, they were led over to a wide green area. Samuel said pointing at an older brown-haired woman, "That's Madam Hooch, she will be teaching you. See you after Potions! Willow will take you to Herbology and Potions!"

Then Samuel ran off as the first year Hufflepuffs went to join Madam Hooch and a few first-year Ravenclaws who had gotten here first. When they got closer, they saw that there were twenty brooms laid out on the ground, and the Ravenclaws were standing next to them. Madam Hooch said, "Go on, stand next to the brooms please, Hufflepuffs."

"Yes, Mam," they all said as they did as requested.

A little later, the remaining Ravenclaws arrived, then they started the lesson. All they really did in their hour was learn how to ask the broom to come to their hand, then hover a bit. This was easy for the likes of Harry, Sheryl, Susan and other purebloods except for Ethan. But for people like Justin, it was a real struggle: quite a few didn't even get their broom off the ground.

As they walked to Herbology, Justin asked Harry, "I don't understand! How come I struggled with it, yet you, Susan, and Sheryl did it so easily?"  
"It's a confidence thing mainly. Like Sheryl and I have known how to fly for as long as we have been able to walk. While that wasn't the case for Harry, his father was a great flyer, and Aunty taught him before we came," Susan explained.

Justin asked, "But why, though?"  
"Because Quidditch is the Biggest wizarding sport, Lords and Heirs, well Purebloods in general, are excepted to know how to fly," said Ethan nervously. Then he said, "The reason we are taught though, the main one is family honour. But unfortunately for my family, I'm hopeless at flying, so if anything, I will bring shame on my family, but my family wouldn't disown me, but some would disown you for that: for one thing, we are not lords and heirs, and they only have me."

"That's terrible! Why would you disown your own child?" asked Megan Jones, whose parents are both muggle-borns.

"It's just for some families honour is more important than their children," said Susan sadly. About then they arrived at the Greenhouses, where Miss Herbs, or Willow as she insisted they call her said goodbye, then she went off towards the Forbidden Forest. The Hufflepuffs were the second to arrive, the only person from Gryffindor who had arrived was Granger. Harry grumbled just loud enough for Justin to hear, "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me."  
"Who's that?" asked Justin.

Harry said waving his hand Granger's way, "Granger girl over there."  
"Her hair looks like a beaver's nest," commented Justin.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, your right."  
A bit later some more Gryffindors came. Two were standing nearby Justin, Harry, Susan and Sheryl; so, they could listen to their conversation. Harry Believed they were Zoe Bunnyfoot and Fay Dunbar. The girl who he was sure was Fay was saying to the girl he was sure was Zoe, "I can't believe Weasley and Thomas got so lost they didn't get to Transfiguration on time."  
"Yeah, it is hard to believe. I wonder if they'll be late for Herbology?" wondered Zoe. Then she asked Fay, "But I didn't think you were as toffy as the likes of Malfoy, Fay, so why do you call them by their last names?"  
"The Weasleys are disgraces to pureblood kind. My father is pureblood, and even though he married a Muggle, he was brought up by pureblood ways. And you know what they say, once a proper pureblood, always a pureblood," said Fay.

"I don't know that, but now I do," Zoe said, and Granger nodded. She had joined them.

Then Weasley and Thomas came running down. They had another boy with them, Sheryl was pretty sure he was Seamus Finnigan, an Irish half-blood. Weasley said puffing when they joined the Hufflepuffs and other Gryffindors "We made it! and Professor Sprout hasn't called us yet!"  
"Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, come in," said a plump woman opening the Greenhouse door.

All the students piled into the Greenhouse. As they walked in, Susan heard Weasley complaining to his friends, "God! We have a bloody double session of Herbology! How boring!"  
They were directed around a very long table, which had pots, bags of soil, ear muffs and other things on it. Professor Spout said, "Hi everyone, I'm professor Sprout, and for the next two hours I will be teaching you the basics of gardening. Because we can't do anything with plants until you can do that, at the very least."  
"Yes, Mam!" all the students cried.

It was a nice lesson, and everyone found themselves liking Professor Sprout. Though, Susan and Justin found it amusing that Harry was battling with Hermione about who could answer the most questions. As they walked to lunch, Ernie said to Harry, "Harry, you don't have to answer all the questions!"  
"He does if he wants to be high up in the class. After all, he wasn't trying to answer all those questions, I would be answering them," said Sheryl.

Hannah Abbott said, "And you should both do it! you guys earned us almost 30 points in that class!"  
"Yeah, true," said Susan. Then she said, "I only like to answer questions when it comes to exams, because they're harder then, and you get more points."  
"We can't lose! We have a Ravenclaw and Slytherin in Hufflepuff!" Meagan cried.

Ernie nodded, then said, "Yes, we have all useful bases covered."  
Lunch was just as delicious as breakfast, perhaps more so. But maybe they just thought that because they were so hungry. When lunch was over, Samuel came up to them and said, "Willow was going to take you to potions, but she is feeling unwell, so you're stuck with me all afternoon! Come on, let's go to Potions."

Everyone was excited to have Samuel taken them places again because no one was that fond of Willow. Everyone liked potions, it was a great class, they covered the basics of Potion making, and learned about the different ways to prepare ingredients. Though Ethan got yelled at for being a Klotz several times-most people got yelled at once, but Ethan got yelled at two or more times. Harry did find it a bit disturbing how Professor Snape had taken to staring at him, though.

The next and last class for the day was charms with the Slytherins. They and Daphne arrived at about the same time.

"Hi, Heiress Greengrass," said Harry.

Susan greeted, "Hello, Heiress Daphne Greengrass."

"Good afternoon, Heiress Greengrass," said Sheryl.

"Hi Heir Potter, Heiress Bones and Heiress Winston," said Daphne.

Harry said, "Daphne, this is Mr Justin Finch-Finchly."

"Err, hi, Miss Greengrass?" said Justin trying to fit in.

Daphne greeted, "Hello, Mr Finch-Finchly. You may call me Daphne."

"Okay, and you can call me Justin," said Justin. Then Daphne introduced her three new friends, Tracy Davis, Lillian Moon and Theodore Nott.

Theodore seemed to be quiet, keep to himself person, but happy to do what you're doing, while Tracy seemed to be a gossip, and would talk to everyone, and Lillian was another quiet one, but she also seemed a bit shy.

At charms, they started on the concept and stuff, but they didn't start learning charms much to everyone's disappointment, but they brightened up upon hearing that they'll start learning Charm's at their next lesson. Dinner was a merry affair that night: all the first years were excitedly chatting about their classes to anyone who would listen. That seemed to be mostly sixth and third years.

Harry said to his friends, "I suspect that Charms and Potions will end up being my best classes."  
"Maybe, but we haven't had them all yet. I'm not sure yet," said Sheryl.

Susan added, "I don't think anyone will be taking guesses yet. You might change your mind though, Harry."  
"That is true, fellow Heirs and Heiresses, and Mr Finch-Finchly," said Cedric who was nearby.

Harry greeted, "Hi, Heir Cedric Diggory, how was your day?"  
"Alright, I suppose. What did you have?" asked Cedric.

Susan said, "We had flying, Potions, Herbology and Charms."  
"Ah, you're lucky, not many get to have Flying on a Tuesday. I had Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, History and Potions," said Cedric.

Justin said, "So we had one class the same."  
"Yes," Cedric nodded.

 **Just before bed…**

Ernie said as they got ready for bed, "Now, Ethan, I will wake you up two hours before we need to leave for breakfast and we might get out on time."  
"Oh, okay," Ethan agreed.

Harry hissed to Allegro, " _God, Ethan iss thick at timess."  
"All humanss are thick,"_hissed Allegro back.

Harry protested, " _Hey! You disloyal Snake!"  
"No one said snakess are loyal,"_ said Allegro sleepily.

Harry muttered to Justin, "That snake is sleepy again and all he has done is sleep!"  
"I think snakes are well-known for that," said Justin.

Harry said nodding, "Yeah, you're right. Night."

"Night' Harry," said Justin. Then Harry at least went to sleep.

* * *

 **Lol! Love Allegro! So what do you think? Are the Greengrasses related to Slytherin? And this is what I was thinking for pairings at the moment:  
**

 **Sheryl X Harry (firm)**

 **Justin X Astoria (firm)**

 **Susan X Cedric**

 **Luna X Draco (depends on poll)**

 **Ginny X Theodore (depends on poll)**

 **Daphne X ?**

 **Any more suggestions? Like the ideas? hate them? Any ideas for Daphne? Another Slytherin or the Weasley twins I'm thinking about. RL is hectic at the moment, so I am not updating that often. Mirror of Our Land should be the next one to be, though.**

 **I am leaving fanfiction. I will finish my ongoing stories, then another one I loved the idea of before I stop writing. Now, for this series I have all of the first-year written out. However, I want to know if people want me to continue, like REALLY want me to. I am happy to continue if I get the support, but I am happy for someone to adopt it, too. I have got a basic idea of what to happen, but not much else planned.**

 **Food for thought, anyway. And those of you who were yet to vote, I am going to post another chapter of the golden child and blizzard, then wait a week before closing it. results would be placed on profile, and this poll would go back up.**

 **Laterz!**

 **Edit: fixed up Theodore's last name on the 21/5/19**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday**

 **I can't think of much to say, so I won't say much. If I have said I would do something, and I haven't or I have done something which is completely different, will you let me know? So excited for the Rise of Skywalker!**

* * *

The next day was very calm compared to the previous one, which was well appreciated. Ethan wasn't late, (thanks to Ernie) and they actually arrived at the Common room before the girls. Justin asked, "I wonder how long until the girls come?"  
"Who knows? Sheryl is always late, but maybe Susan will have got her organised like Ernie had Ethan," said Harry.

Samuel said as he joined them, "Ah, good Heirs and Mrs! Right on time. Hopefully, Willow and your female counterparts won't be too long."

A few minutes later, Willow and the females came out. Justin sighed as he looked at his watch, "Gah! We're going to be late, again."  
"I know, and I thought we were going to be on time, too," said Harry.

The Heirs and Heiress greeted each other, while Willow said to Samuel, "Sorry we're late, Miss Winston was running late."  
"From her friends, I gather that isn't unusual." Said Samuel, rolling his eyes slightly. There was one in every crowd: just unable to be one time, or spends too long doing make-up.

Then Megan cried impatiently, "Come on! This is boring! Can't we go? I'm starved."

"Yes, yes, we're going," said Samuel hurriedly.

Then they were off. Susan asked the prefects, "Can we try finding our own way to the Common room tonight?"  
"Yeah sure, just remind me then, though." Samuel nodded.

Susan nodded, then said, "Sure,"

They arrived at the Great Hall and went over to their table before they sat down. As they filled their plates, their 'favourite' Weasley came over to Harry. Weasley said, "Hey, Harry! Come and join me and my friends!"  
Harry stood up. "That's Heir Henry Potter to you, young Weasley! And no thanks, I don't want to join someone who ignores the heritage, and there is nothing wrong with my friends!" said Harry. Everyone, including Harry's friend, gasped about how Harry was speaking. It was very unlike him!

Weasley said going a shade of red, "Just because my family has moved on, doesn't mean I am ignoring my heritage! Bloody pureblood pigs."  
Then Professor Snape came over, followed by a sneaking Daphne. Professor Snape asked, "What's happening here? And hello, Mr, Misses, Heirs and Heiresses."  
"Umm Professor! I was just asking Harry here to sit at my table, and he was rude to me!" said Weasley.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Oh yes, and what does Mr Potter say happened?" Harry couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief that Snape would listen to him before making any judgement.  
"He came over, and asked me to sit with him and my friends, not using any of the formal greetings! And something in my mind changed, and I was a little rude. Sorry professor, Weasley: but next time, Weasley, greet me properly!"  
"Alright, five points from Hufflepuff Mr Potter, and 15 points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley. Oh yes, and Detention at seven tonight in my classroom for lying to a teacher: don't be late. And get back to your table now!" said Professor Snape. Then he turned on his heel and stormed off with his cloak billowing behind him.

By the end of that, Weasley's face was bright, embarrassed red, but he didn't say anything, he just went back to his table in fear of being in even more trouble from the potions master because of something he said. Daphne said, "Well-handled, Heir Potter, and hello. Hello Heiress Susan Bones, and Heiress Sheryl Winston and Mr Finch-Finchly. But what happened? from what I heard, you slipped out of character, Harry!"

"Yes, that is the case. And nice to see you, Heiress Greengrass. I just can't understand it! I felt like I was in someone else's body for a moment there, even though I was in my own." said Harry looking ashamed. He then sat down.

Sheryl asked Daphne, "Hi Heir Greengrass, how have you been?"  
Daphne said sitting down and eating some toast, "Alright, Draco's being Draco, though. But most of my roommates are quite good. Heiress Moon and Miss Davis are my favourites."  
"Okay, and hi," said Justin blushing.

Harry asked, "I've been wondering: Davis, that's not a pureblood name, is it? Moon defiantly is, though."  
"Yes, Tracy is a half-blood. She gets bullied quite a lot by Pansy Parkinson as a result. But Lili is a Pureblood," said Daphne.

Susan said, "Morning, Heiress Greengrass. From what I've heard from my aunty, that doesn't surprise me: the Parkinsons are not known for their delightful manners, and are known for being bullies."  
"Yes, they make us purebloods look very rude. At least the Malfoys have manners" ranted Daphne.

Justin asked, changing the subject, "What do you have first, Daphne?"  
"We have Herbology first," responded Daphne.  
"Ah, okay. We have Transfiguration first, then Charms," said Justin. Daphne looked sad.

Susan looked at the timetable, then said happily, "Hey, Daphne! We will see you in History after lunch! It's a joint class between the four houses, you see."  
"Really? Well, yay! It's nice having classes with you guys," said Daphne looking slightly more cheerful. Then she stood up, and said, "I better get back to my table, see you at History!"  
Shortly after that, Samuel came and took them to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was great fun. Though Harry seemed to be having an argument with something… the magic he thought. One moment he seemed to be brilliant at Transfiguration, then the next he was terrible. This annoyed Professor McGonagall to no the end and the Ravenclaws found it a little odd, (They were giving Harry funny looks).

Harry grumbled on their way to Charms, "Gah! That was so annoying!"  
"What kept happening?" asked Sheryl.

Harry said, "My magic would randomly decide that it's really good at Transfiguration, then it would go to horrible! I am about normal at it, just by the way."  
"After History and before dinner, go to Professor Snape! I believe his last class ends at four thirty," said Susan sagely.

Justin commented, "That seems to be a random person."  
"Well, according to aunty, he has an interest in Dark Arts, and from what's been happening to Harry, I'd say there's more to it than meets the eye: I also heard some older Slytherins saying as long as he seems to like you, he will try and help you to the best of his abilities," Susan said simply said.

Charms was all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs favourite class, (Or at least one of the favourites). Which made it a very cheerful and happy class, even if Weasley was in it. Somehow Harry thought that was amazing.

Harry was brilliant at the class, much to Professor Flitwick's happiness, Susan was okay at it, Justin was good at it, and Sheryl was okay at it. but most of the rest of the class were okay or if nothing else, said they enjoyed the lesson. Then they went to lunch.

As they left the charms classroom, Harry heard someone loudly cast a spell. "Get out of the way guys!" Harry cried to the students nearby.

They all jumped away from where they standing, and a green spell went by and hit a suit of Armor. The Suit of Armor fell into bits.

"Ronald Weasley! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Detention with your Head of House as well!" Professor Flitwick said, walking over to the red-haired boy. He still had his wand out.

The first years hung around a little longer, trying to find out who the spell was supposed to hit. In the end, they decided it was probably Harry. After that excitement, they all walked down to the Great Hall.

Harry said as they ate, "You know, I'm not looking forward to DADA tomorrow. Every time I look at its teacher, I get a headache."  
"You should ask Snape about that too," said Susan with her mouth full.

Sheryl said shocked, "Susan! That is very un-ladylike! We expect better from you!"  
"Sorry, but I'm hungry!" said Susan once she had an empty mouth.

Justin said, "It's alright, your forgiven."

Harry asked, "Do you guys find it odd that on the same day, they have thrown all four houses in together for two classes?"  
"Maybe they couldn't find the time, so they had to do that?" suggested Justin.

Susan said, "I think Justin might be right."  
"Well, it makes sense. Ever that, or they think 40 first years is too many," joked Sheryl.

Harry laughed and said, "Yes, perhaps. Why aren't the teachers allowing me to answer as many questions?"  
"Because you and Hermione answering all the questions are unfair. Try and cut back a little bit, I guess: without the teachers forcing you to," Meagan (surprisingly) answered.

"Really? Thanks, Megan, I'll try. But it's hard because I am worried about Granger answering those questions," Harry sighed.

"The teachers won't let that happen: they will ignore her and get others to answer, or you," Susan said thoughtfully.

"Alright, guys," Harry sadly nodded.

When they were dropped off at History, they spotted Daphne straight away. She was standing with a greeny sandy-haired girl and a honey blonde. Daphne wavered her hand at them to come over, then they had the greetings. The honey blonde was Heiress Lili Moon, and the other girl was Tracy Davis. Lili was a bit weird but very nice, and Tracy was very much a gossip. As they went in, Daphne said to her two Slytherin friends, "See you after class! I am going to sit with my Hufflepuff friends!"  
"Okay! Good for you!" said Lili dreamily.

Tracy said brightly, "Yeah! Have fun! And hope you don't somehow end up with Draco!"  
Daphne muttered, "She suggested that, because she knows how much I hate him."  
"All well, it could be a worse suggestion, it could be Weasley," said Harry.

Sheryl said, "Yes, I think that would be defiantly worse."

Because Bins was so boring, and it seemed like his afterlife ambition was to make the first years die of boredom, they ended up with Daphne giving them a lecture on how the Blood category system came to be.

"You see, Godric Gryffindor created it, to help them remember who had none, magical parents. Back then, no one cared what sort of family you came from, but, as time went on, Purebloods started to get snooty about the pureblood, mainly due to Salazar Slytherin's views on none-magics, and these people thought it extended to the Muggleborns. And Muggleborns used to be called Mugbobs back then," explained Daphne.

"Mugbobs, an interesting name," said Justin.

After History, they had free time, because of Astronomy after dinner. The four Hufflepuffs and the three Slytherins did Homework in the library to kill time. Harry said when it was five minutes until Snape's class was going to end, "Well I better get going. But, I have done a good job! Three out of five essays I've got done."  
"Yes, that is pretty good, though they are short," said Sheryl.

Lili asked, "Where you're going?"  
"To ask professor Snape something," answered Harry.

"Okay, bye!" they all said, then Harry went off.  
Harry arrived at Professor Snape's office, feeling a little scared. What would Professor Snape say? And would he listen to Harry? But then the voice of Draco Malfoy spoke behind Harry, "Heir Henry Potter, what are you doing down here?"  
"I want to ask Professor Snape something," said Harry.

Malfoy nodded, then said, "Well you should be in luck, I saw him go down here not that long ago."  
"Right, thanks, Heir Malfoy. Bye," said Harry.

Malfoy said, "Later."

Then Harry knocked on Professor Snape's door. Professor Snape's called, "Enter."

Harry went in. Professor Snape's office was pretty big, in all fairness. There were two filing cabinets, lots of shelves full of Potion's ingredients. Also, Harry could not help but notice it was very dark in this office. Professor Snape looked up, then asked Harry, "Heir Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, I would like to ask you some questions, sir," said Harry nervously.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow, then said, "Oh? Do tell. Sit down."  
"Thanks," Harry said, sitting down. Then he said, "Well first off… at my Transfiguration class, my magic was acting strangely, one minute it would work fine, then it works brilliantly! It was really strange, and don't forget about my outburst earlier."  
"OK, I will look into it. It doesn't sound very good," Professor Snape nodded, looking thoughtful.

Then Harry said, "My other thing is, every time I look at Professor Quirrell, I get a pang in my scar."  
"Right, I will admit that something is odd with that Professor, but that sounds like something more is happening with him. I will look into it, Mr Potter, and I will come back to you when I have answers. Thank you for bringing this up, and your complaints about your defence Professor will go through to the Headmaster," said Professor Snape. Then he said, "Now run along, it is almost dinner, and you'll want to be ready for your Astronomy class."  
"Yes, thank you, Professor." Said Harry, getting up and then, Harry left.

Harry met his friends at the dinner table. Susan asked, "How did it go?"  
"He said he would look into it. But he doesn't think it sounds good," said Harry.

Sheryl said, "I suppose all we do is wait for him to find out."

"In the meantime, I hope I can last the class out!" said Justin, looking doubtful.

Susan smirked, then said, "Well if you don't, you'll get pinched by me!"  
"Should have just kept my mouth shut," Justin muttered, glaring at Susan.

Then Samuel leaned over to them, "Hey, Heiress Bones? You remember me saying you could find your own way to the common room this evening? Well, that will have to wait until tomorrow because of Astronomy."  
"Okay, that's fine," said Sheryl for Susan.

When they had finished dinner, they did a little more homework then Miss Herb and Samuel came and took them to the Astronomy tower. They got there at about the same time as Lili, Theodore Nott, Malfoy, Tracy and Daphne- who all seemed happy to see them.

When Harry, Justin, Sheryl, and Susan joined those Slytherins, they heard Malfoy complain to the Nott boy, "This is so unfair! Because of this blasted late night, my perfect face will be ruined!"

"Oh, lighten up, Malfoy! I'm sure the Hufflepuffs don't want to hear your little problems," said Tracy rolling her eyes at him.

Malfoy glared at her, but he didn't say anything. Daphne said to the Hufflepuffs, "Hi!"

About when all the other first years arrived, a dark everything dressed woman came down the stairs from the tower. She said, "Hello my little First years, I'm Professor Sinistra! Follow me."  
Then she led them back up the stairs. When they got there, the class started. Professor Sinistra told them the names of all the stars and planets throughout the class. In the end, asked them for a list of the planets, and then they had to draw what they looked like from space: they used books to help.

 **Thursday…**

The next day, they had a bit of a sleep in. Their first period was free, due to Astronomy the previous night, which didn't end until one thirty that morning. After breakfast, they did more homework.

After the previous days' events, their 'favourite' Weasley was being glared at by the rest of his house, and he was sitting miserably at one end of the table. He shot Harry glares every now and then: he blamed Harry for his detention and points loss.

Daphne joined them in the library, but Tracy and Lili didn't. Justin said, "If we keep going the way we're going, we will have done the whole weekend free of school work!"  
"That would be nice," said Sheryl.

"Come on, then! We only have half an hour before getting to the common room so we can go to DADA." Said Susan.

Harry asked Daphne, "What do you have next?"  
"Charm with the Ravenclaws," Daphne responded.

Justin asked, "When is our next class with you?"  
"I think it's Herbology tomorrow," said Susan.

Harry looked at the timetable, then said nodding, "Yes, that's right."  
a short while later, they parted ways, because it was time for classes. As Harry had feared, He had a horrid headache during the defence.

He only lasted 15 minutes before he had to ask Professor Quirrell, "Professor, I have a really bad headache: may I go to the Hospital Wing?"  
Professor Quirrell looked at him for a minute before saying, "Yes, of course, Heir Potter. You're excused."  
"Thank you, sir," said Harry as he packed his things, and then left. Harry did go to the Hospital Wing, to not raise suspicion (Even though as soon as he left the class, his headache left), then he wrote a to Professor Snape telling him what happened. Harry looked at his watch and saw that the class was nearly over, so he could make his way to transfiguration.

After five minutes of aimlessly wandering around, Harry realised he had no idea where the classroom was! But it was just his luck a ghost came by. Harry asked the ghost, "Umm, excuse me, but where is the transfiguration classroom is?"

"Yes, follow me," said the ghost smiling kindly. He led Harry off to just near the classroom. Harry arrived there at the same time as the over Hufflepuffs! Samuel said, "Hello, heir Potter! I'm glad to see you find your own way here."  
"Umm, thanks. Though, I did get guided by a friendly ghost," admitted Harry.

Samuel said, "That's fine! It shows that if needed, you'll not be afraid to help others or ask for help!"

Harry nodded, then Samuel ran off to his next class. They were having Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, who arrived just when Professor McGonagall was letting them in. This lesson, Harry's magic did not cause him grief, much to everyone's pleasure. After Transfiguration, they had lunch. They didn't get joined by Daphne at lunch, which was slightly disappointing, but they were not bothered too much. Straight after lunch, they had a Potions lesson.

There were no potions blowing up this time, much to Professor Snape's (it seemed) annoyance. After that, they were heading up to the Astronomy tower, for a theory lesson.

On the way, Sheryl said, "I find it odd that Professor Snape didn't seem that happy with the lack of stuff ups."  
"That is probably because he seemed to be in a cranky mood, and he had no one to take it out on," suggested Harry. At their Astronomy theory lesson, they covered the history of the constellations and known planets within them. After that, they had free time until dinner.

Susan commented as they did more homework in the library, "We don't seem to have many classes on in our days, do we?"  
"We are first years, they probably don't want to bump that many off," said Justin. The other four Hufflepuffs agreed with this. The first years safely found their way back to the common room.

 **Friday.**

First up on Friday was Herbology with the Slytherins. It was a nice lesson. Though, in the Greenhouse they were working in there was an over-friendly plant, that kept trying to hug the First-years. After that, they had History with the Gryffindors, which meant a lot of notes flying around, including one that almost hit Harry in the left eye. He believed that was from Weasley.

Then it was lunch. Harry declared at lunch, "I hate the lions!"  
"Yes, they're very annoying, aren't they?" agreed Susan, while Justin and Sheryl were trying to decide if they should be amused by the whole thing, or not. After lunch they had DADA, with the Ravenclaws, were Harry yet again, had a splitting Headache five minutes into the class. He managed to survive the lesson though, and Harry made a mental note to take a headache potion in with him, next time.

On their way to their next class, which was charms, Sheryl asked Harry, "Harry, are you alright? You were looking really out of sorts all through that class."  
"Sorry, I just got another headache. I will have to go see Snape after Charms," said Harry with his cheeks flushing slightly.

Justin said, "That is really strange you know: what is it about Quirrell, that gives you a headache?"  
"Who knows? Hopefully Professor Snape will be able to shed some light on the matter," said Susan. Charms was great, as usual, and they had it with the Slytherins, which meant they got to see Daphne again. Harry even got to know Theodore a little better, as they were paired up together.

When Charms was over, it was not time for Snape's last class to finish being the Newt Potions class, so they went to the library to finish off homework. Harry said to Theodore before they went off to the library, "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Oh, okay!" said Theodore brightening up a little. Harry was a little worried about Theodore, every time Harry saw him, he seemed to be withdrawn from the others. From just a few things Harry noticed, he suspected Theodore didn't have a good home life.

At the library, they finished their homework, and for the first time Harry was around, he saw Theodore actually act like a normal child, instead of a shy boy who just hid in the corner. If it wasn't for the Bones family, Harry suspected he'd be doing the same thing.

When Harry had finished his homework, he went straight down to the Dungeons to find Professor Snape, who would almost certainly be hanging around there. Harry tried his office first, which proved to be a good idea, because when he knocked, he heard Professor Snape's voice command, "Enter."  
When Harry entered, Professor Snape looked up from his paperwork, and said upon seeing Harry, "Mr Potter, I am afraid I do have some light to spread on your little mystery, but it's not very pleasant. Are you free on the weekend?"  
"Yes, sir," responded Harry feeling worried.

Professor Snape nodded, then said, "Very well, meet me here at one in the afternoon tomorrow. Is there anything else?"  
"Umm yes, in both my DADA classes, I have got a massive headache," said Harry.

Professor Snape nodded, then said, "Thanks for sharing that, Heir Potter. Anything else?"  
"No Sir, I will leave you now," said Harry getting up.

Professor Snape said, "See you tomorrow at 1 PM."  
"Same Professor," said Harry, then he left. As Harry went to drop his bag at the Common Room, he couldn't help but feel nervous about the news Professor Snape had for him. Harry knew if nothing else, it would take a while, and would not be very good since he couldn't tell Harry right there and then.

* * *

 **Poor Harry! What's up with him? You have to wait until next chapter to find out, but I believe everyone can work it out.**

 **Professor Snape: I know a lot of people don't like him, however, if you make him a little less petty and more professional he is a useful character.**

 **Ron: I don't like him and it's Ron bashing, do I need to explain more? he will probably be what Draco was in canon, except there less often because that just got annoying.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have put the poll for this story back on my profile, and currently, it looks Luna will be Hufflepuff, and Ginny Slytherin or Gryffindor. if that stays a tie, I'd go Slytherin.**

 **Keep in mind, I am still getting out of fanfiction, so nothing's changed there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Harry's scar and the weekend**

 **New update! a little more development in this one. We're more than halfway through, I think: next chapter is Christmas, and that goes for two chapters, then (it has been a while since I wrote them,) I think there are two, maybe three following? Three is more likely.**

* * *

On Saturday morning, all the Hufflepuffs slept in. Even if they had set their alarms, thinking to still get up at a decent hour, most would have slept right on through. Only two did, and they slept straight through. Harry and Justin woke up at about nine, and as far as they could see, the other boys were still fast asleep.

They got dressed and went to the common room as quickly and quietly as possible. When they reached the Common Room, they found Susan reading in one of the chairs: she was practically alone.

Susan greeted, looking up, "Morning, Heir Potter and Mr Finch-Finchley."  
"Morning, Heiress Bones," said Harry, his voice filled with an air of nobility.

Justin greeted Susan, "Morning, Miss Bones. What did you do with Sheryl?" Susan had put her book down by now.  
"Heiress," corrected Harry. Justin nodded in understanding.

Susan nodded, then said, "She was still asleep when I woke up, so I left her there, she's her own person after all. Do you feel like going to breakfast, you two?"  
"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!" said Harry, getting excited. He had spoken very unlordly like then.

As they headed off, Justin said, "I hope Sheryl doesn't turn us into billy goats for not waiting for her. Muggle saying that is."  
"Well, she's a bit selfish if she gets upset with us for not waiting; Sheryl could be hours! And I'm starving!" Harry cried.

Susan nodded and said, "Harry's right."

When they arrived at the Great Hall and entered, they saw that all the teachers were there, and most the students who were there were probably 4-year and up. not many younger than that fourteen barrier. Susan said, "Sheryl's not the only one having a sleep in, is she?"  
"No, you're right, she's not: all our roommates were still asleep, plus all these guys," said Justin.

Harry said, "Well I guess, people, like her, do not get up that early, or don't do that much at home. I mean, sleeping in is all good a well, but sleeping past nine is a bit extreme!"  
"That's what my Aunty said when she did a survey on that sort of thing!" said Susan excitedly.

After they had been eating for a while, Cedric joined them. Cedric said, "Hi Heir Henry Potter, Mr Justin Finch-Finchley and Heiress Bones; how are you all after your first week of school?"  
"Hi, Heir Diggory. Great! And we got all our homework done before today, which is nice!" said Susan.

Cedric nodded, then said, "It does get harder to do it from here. Completing homework before the weekend, I mean; but it's manageable in the first and second years. But, when you reach the Third Year, you start having problems. I am guessing next year it will be next to impossible, and the following impossible. I did as much homework as I could in my free time, and I still hard at least half-a-days' worth to go."  
"Morning, Heir Cedric Diggory. Boy, I'm not looking forward to that," Harry groaned.

Cedric chuckled. Then he asked, "What's your favourite class, Susan, Justin and Harry?"  
"My favourite is DADA: pity Quirrell is pretty terrible with magic," said Susan, sighing.

"Yeah, he should have stuck to Muggle Studies," Cedric nodded.

Justin said, "Mine's Herbology. Professor Sprout makes it a lot of fun!"  
"I think mine is either: Charms, Potions or DADA," Harry said.

Cedric nodded, but before he could say anything, Sheryl appeared and greeted them all, then said, "How dare you guys not wait for me!"  
"Well, we were hungry and you would have complained if we had woken you up!" said Justin, feeling a little shocked. He hadn't really thought she'd actually complain.

Sheryl thought for a moment, then said, giving a small sigh, "Yeah, your right."  
When they finished breakfast, there wasn't that long until lunch, so Harry and friends went outside and spent some time in the sun: not much else they could do in that time.

After lunch, Harry said, "Well, I better go."  
"Where you're going again?" asked Justin.

Harry said, "Professor Snape is going to take a look at my scar. We're going to get to the bottom of my weird headaches."  
"Okay, see you soon, Harry!" Sheryl nodded.

Susan nodded, then asked, "You'll tell us what he says, won't you?"  
"Of course! How could I not?!" said Harry, then he stood up and left the Great Hall, then headed down to the Dungeons.

When Harry reached Professor Snape office, he checked his watch: he was here right on time! Harry knocked straight away, seeing no reason to wait.

"Come in," said the voice of Professor Snape, then Harry opened the door and went inside.

As usual, Professor Snape was sitting at his desk doing paperwork: Harry wondered how the paperwork compared to the homework for the upper-year students. He would have thought the first few years wouldn't have much paperwork, assuming they mostly behaved. Professor Snape said, "Sit down, Heir Potter."  
"Thank you, Sir," said Harry sitting down.

Then Professor Snape said, "Before I say anything, may I do some spells which will test your scar?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry eagerly. Professor Snape nodded, then he stood up and walked over to Harry, and standing in front of him, he cast the spells. Harry tensed up but then relaxed, telling himself nothing was going to happen to him. Snape was not likely to beat him up, unlike his uncle.

Professor Snape said, when he had finished, "It is as I feared, and Dumbledore suspected. Your scar has a Horcrux in it. do you know what a Horcrux is?" He had looked quite pale the entire time, Harry noted, but he generally was a pale person.  
"Not really, all I know is it's extremely dark, and evil magic," said Harry, horrified that something so dark and evil was in him.

Professor Snape nodded, and said, "I will explain everything about it. Basically, it is a bit of soul put into a container, vessel, of sorts, and makes you as close to being immortal as possible. To create one, you have to kill cold-heartedly and not have any regret or remorse at the time: a ritual is done before you go and kill, then you murder cold-heartedly with no second thought, and that is almost certain to create one. As long as the Horcrux lives, you live, and it's very hard to get rid of one: something Goblin made or Basilisk venom are the only things known to utterly destroy them, as for as our research goes."  
"But, can you get it out of my scar?" asked Harry anxiously. He felt so dirty knowing that there was a dirty great big piece of soul in his head. He didn't even want to think about who it might belong to.

Professor Snape said, "I am talking to St'Mungos about it, and they're going to find a way to destroy it without killing you: destroying a Horcrux destroys the vessel or container, which means if it's a living thing such as a human or even a snake or spider, they die. An object can usually be repaired, though.

"Now, the reason your magic and mood as it's little outbursts is because the Horcrux will try and take control you, and that is your body and magic tries to fight it. But that episode in the Great Hall: it might have actually had you for a second. As time goes on, your body and magical core will get tired, and you will notice magic gets harder, your energy levels decrease out of sight. Eventually, everything will have run out of energy and be unable to fight it, and you will be fully controlled by it."  
Harry looked at Professor Snape in horror, this was impossible! Why did it have to happen to him of all people? Professor Snape continued, "There is something else: don't either be in the same room as Quirrell and be alone: he's not trustworthy. Share that with your friends, also. He is dangerous for all of you."  
"Okay, thanks, Professor," said Harry still in shock.

Professor Snape said calmly, "No problem."  
"Who do you think it belongs to? Voldemort?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't want to know, but he needed to.

"Yes, it is. I talked to the headmaster about it, and he was not surprised. He believes you are not the only one to be made, which will explain some of the reason behind the dark lord's insane mind, and his appearance: he was bold with snake-like features. He has never been sane since he became that man, but he used to be a lot saner and actually plan plans properly. In the end, we all had to take the order and make a plan which would not get us captured or killed. When the Dark Lord did make a plan, it was suicidal for us Death Eaters. Making several Horcruxes makes one slowly get one mad, then madder," Professor Snape explained. He had heard most of this from Lucius and his father.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in," Harry said, horrified. Then he said, "If there are more, I am happy to help get rid of them, and I am sure my friends would like to, too. After all, if they basically make you immortal, until their all gone we're stuck with him, aren't we? Voldemort, I mean."

Professor Snape nodded, then said something else. "When I hear from the Hospital, I will owl you. Be prepared to drop everything and come at any minute: as soon as we have a method, we will get rid of the Horcrux."

Harry nodded, then left. Harry couldn't help but envy Professor Snape on staying so calm! If Harry hadn't been in such shock, he might have demanded the Professor teach him his secret to staying so calm.

#################

Later that day, when Harry told the others what Professor Snape had told him, Justin looked ready to puke, Susan had gone white and Sheryl looked like she was about to faint. Then Harry said, "And the worst part is, he's made lots of them! Or so professor Snape says."  
"God that is awful! Is there any way to get rid of it?" asked Justin. This was the first time he had heard of Horcruxes, but it didn't take a genius to work out how horrible and evil they were just from a basic explanation of what they were.

Harry said, "He's asking St'Mungos about that. I told him if he found out that indeed, there are more of these Foul objects, we're ready to help!"  
"Like the loyal Hufflepuff's we are," Added Sheryl. And despite the seriousness of the conversation, they all laughed at that line. Then they went to join their fellow Puffs for a game of Gobstones, after their mood lightened up.

 **(Sunday)**

By Sunday, most of the First years had finished their homework, but Harry, Sheryl, Susan and Justin decided to help the ones who hadn't, along with Ernie.

When everyone had finished their Homework, Cedric came in, and asked, "Hey, do you firsties want to come to the Quidditch Pitch with me and the team? We are having a practice, but you are free to watch, and or fly on the brooms: Madam Hooch won't mind."  
All the first years started chatting in excitement upon hearing that, and they all hurried to the Quidditch Pitch. Meagan, Justin, Ethan, Sally Ann and Wayne all sat in the stands and just watched, but the other first years got on a school broom and flew around.

Halfway through, the team's captain, Samuel, caught up to Harry and said, "Wow, Heir Henry Potter, you an amazing flyer." He was clearly impressed.  
"Thanks, Heir Samuel Bates," said Harry, touched.

Samuel asked, "Are you going to try out for the team next year?"  
"Not sure yet, to be honest," Harry said, shrugging.

Samuel said before rejoining his team in the practice, "You better, you'd make the best Chaser or Seeker ever."  
 _"Hmm, do you really think so, Samuel? I'm not that good,"_ thought Harry.

Harry thought about that for the rest of the day. In all his life, he'd been good at things, but he'd never go as far to say he was the best. But now, everyone at Hogwarts remarked upon how well he was doing. Were they being truthful? Or were they lying with an ulterior motive?

In the end, Harry said to his friends, "Augh! What do you think, should I try out for the team next year?"  
"Yeah! I reckon. You're great at flying, Harry! It would almost be a crime if you didn't," said Susan.

Sheryl said, "I'm trying too. the Keeper and one of the Chasers are leaving, so I thought I'd try out for both spots. Of course, I would like to be keeper, but it doesn't matter really."  
"Go on Harry! We all think you should! And it would be good for you, with the amount you study," Justin said. He remembered from his muggle schooling the trouble the teachers had getting the students who liked to study hard to do sport. Sport was good for children, and they all should do it, apparently.

Harry nodded, and said, "Okay, Quidditch, watch out! Next year I'm coming through!"  
His other three friends laughed. They then asked if Professor Snape had got in contact with him and he said no. Harry would have liked it if he had: as far as he was concerned, they had left the Horcrux too long.

That night, when the other boys had gone to bed, Justin went over to Harry's bed, and said quietly, "Hey, Harry?"  
"Wha? Yeah?" Harry asked, sounding sleepy.

Justin said, "Do you think it's possible that a piece of Voldemort has taken control of Quirrell? You said that Horcruxes can try and take control of their host, so what if one did that to Quirrell? That would make sense since your scar hurts around him. Horcruxes probably having some kind of sensor for others. Maybe whatever it's container was got destroyed while Quirrell was around, so it latched onto him?"  
"Maybe. When we have more proof or next time I got to Snape's office, whichever comes first, I ask him," said Harry, thinking it made sense and sounded like a rather likely idea.

Justin nodded, and said, "Thanks. Goodnight, Harry."

"Night' Justin," Harry said back. Then both the boys went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Remember, updates will be slow. And reviews please, as they are what keeps me going, especially when it comes to writing the next part of this story. And Fluffy will come into it, however, that is a little off. They, the law-abiding students they are, have not really thought of the forbidden corridor.**

 **After the Christmas part, Susan, Sheryl and Justin go on an adventure without Harry.**


End file.
